key to your heart
by TashaRostow
Summary: Es ist Lily Luna Potters Harrys und Ginnys Tochter drittes Schuljahr und wie ihre Eltern findet auch sie ein spektakuläres Geheimnis: den Schlüssel des Herzens mit dem man in das Herz eines jeden Menschen blicken kann, egal ob gut oder böse.
1. Nächtliche Wanderungen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Ich freue mich riesig über Kommis also spart nicht damit, konstruktive Kritik werde ich nicht verletzend ansehen, also habt bloß keine Scheu davor sie mir zu schreiben.

Anmerkung zum ersten Kapitel: Ich nenne Scorpius Malfoy (Draco Malfoys Sohn) deshalb immer Malfoy, weil es ja aus Lilys Sicht geschrieben ist und sie ihn nicht leiden kann.

Bedächtig, den Zauberstab mit der leuchtenden Spitze vor sich hertragend, schritt Lily Luna Potter die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herunter. Es war stockdunkel, als sie unten ankam.  
„Tja, Lily, wenn du auch so doof bist, den Anhänger deiner besten Freundin zu verlieren, wirst du wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen", rügte sie sich selbst, während sie durch das Porträt der fetten Dame ging.  
Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin, um die drohenden Schatten auf der Treppe zu verscheuchen. Zwar wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, doch selbst in dem ihr so vertrauten Hogwarts hatte sie des Nachts Angst. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Geister, die sich tagsüber vielleicht versteckten und erst nachts zum Vorschein kamen, doch sie verscheuchte diese, indem sie an das dachte, was sie zu finden gesuchte.  
Als sie dann endlich den Gang erreichte, in den sie wollte, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.  
Sie hatte es mit allen möglichen Beschwörungsformeln versucht, doch der Anhänger war partout nicht zu ihr gekommen. Und am helllichten tage danach zu suchen, war nicht möglich, da ihre beste Freundin Natasha ihr dauernd über die Schulter blickte.  
Sie ging den Gang rauf und runter, aber fand außer der gespenstischen Dunkelheit nichts. Es war derselbe Gang in dem auch ihr Vater im 3.Schuljahr gestanden hatte, um Peter Pettigrew zu finden und genauso wie er, wurde sie erwischt.

Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er direkt hinter ihr stand.  
„Na Potter, ist es nicht etwas spät, um noch auf den Gängen umherzuwandern?", fragte er mit der pflichtbewusstesten Stimme, die er hatte.  
Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das Gesicht des Vertrauensschülers von Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy. Er war 2 Jahre älter als sie, hatte blonde, leicht zerzauste Haare, blaue Augen und ein hübsches Gesicht, doch Lily fiel es gar nicht auf.  
„Na Malfoy, was tust du denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch hier draußen?" fragte sie in einem zuckersüßen Ton in der vagen Hoffnung, dass sie ihn dadurch davon abbringen konnte, sie zu Professor McGonnagal zu bringen. Doch sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt. Mist, sonst wurden bei dieser Stimme alle Jungs weich.  
„Diese Frage sollte ich wohl besser dir stellen oder nicht, Lily Potter?", �Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ die Porträts an der Wand zurückschrecken.  
„Wenn du meinst…", sagte sie mit ebenso kalter Stimme.  
Sie gingen bereits in die Richtung des Büros von Professor McGonnagal, als Malfoy plötzlich etwas in die Höhe hob und es direkt vor sie hielt. �  
„Ach suchst du übrigens das hier?", fragte er nun mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.  
„Woher hast du das?", rief sie zornig und versuchte nach dem silbernen L zu greifen.  
„Ich habe es heute auf dem Gang gefunden. Ich denke ich schenke es meiner Freundin Leyla."  
„Wag es ja nicht!", entgegnete sie giftig.  
„Was geht denn hier vor?", schrie auf einmal eine Stimme von hinten und mit einem letzten unfreundlichem Blick wandte sich Lily ihrem absoluten Hasslehrer Professor Melodie zu.  
Egal was ihre Eltern unter Professor Snape gelitten hatten, ihr Lehrer schlug ihn allemal. Er gab Strafarbeiten bei den kleinsten Sachen und schien nicht einmal mit einer 1 mit voller Punktzahl zufrieden zu sein. Und seit er Lily offen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er nicht glaube, dass sie zum Zaubertränkebrauen etwas tauge, konnte sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr leiden.  
„Ach sie sind es, Lily. Hätte ich es mir doch gleich denken können.", sagte er abfällig und sie öffnete entsetzt den Mund. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! So etwas Unhöfliches hatte sie ja wohl noch nie gehört.

Professor Melodie schleifte sie mit zu Professor McGonnagal, die ziemlich enttäuscht dreinblickte.  
„Professor McGonnagal, es tut mir leid."  
„Könnten sie mir auch einen Grund nennen, wieso sie nachts durch die Schule wandern, Miss Potter?"  
Sie blickte betreten zu Boden und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Malfoy sie jetzt schadenfroh ansah.  
„Also kein Grund?"  
„Nein, Professor." Den wahren Grund zu nennen kam ihr nicht einmal entfernt in den Sinn, er wäre sowieso nicht aussagekräftig genug um so ein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
„Professor", mischte sich nun Malfoy ein. „Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte." Er räusperte sich kurz. „Der Eingang der Ravenclaws ist nur unweit entfernt von der Stelle, wo ich Lily auffand. Eventuell war sie auf dem Hin- oder Rückweg dorthin."  
„Was willst du mir unterstellen, Malfoy?", fragte sie aufgebracht.  
„Ich unterstelle dir gar nichts.", sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. „ich stelle nur Möglichkeiten in den Raum."  
„Nun ja, wenigstens klaue ich nicht anderen Leuten die Sachen."  
„Was wollen sie damit sagen, Miss Potter?", fuhr Professor McGonnagal dazwischen.  
„Er hat meinen Anhänger geklaut."  
„Wie bitte? Ich habe ihn auf dem Gang entdeckt, was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht auf deine Sachen aufpasst."  
Sie war so entsetzt darüber, obwohl es die Wahrheit war , dass ihr Mund offen stehen blieb.  
„Nun, Mister Malfoy, sie sollten Miss Potter trotzdem ihr Eigentum wiedergeben."  
Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und ging in Schneckentempo auf Lily zu, die ihn mit einem triumphierenden Funkeln in den Augen ansah. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und ließ den Anhänger in ihre ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Er war noch ganz warm und sie nahm sich vor, ihn später zu desinfizieren.  
„Okay, dann wäre das erledigt. Und nun zu ihrer Strafarbeit: Sie beide werden morgen um 19:00 Uhr bei Professor Melodie etwas „Nachhilfe" bekommen."  
Beinahe hätte Lily „Nein!" geschrieen, doch Malfoy kam ihr zuvor.  
„Professor, ich habe mich doch sicherlich verhört, wir Beide?"  
„Ja, Mister Malfoy, auch Sie."  
„Aber ich habe ihr nichts geklaut, ich habe es auf dem Gang gefunden."  
„Ja, aber wir hätten da noch eine offene Strafe, falls sie sich an letzten Mittwoch erinnern." Sie ließ den Satz im Raum hängen.  
„In Ordnung, Professor McGonnagal.", murmelte er irgendwann in die Stille hinein.  
„Gut, dann können sie ja nun beide zu Bett gehen."

Als Lily wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal war, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein und nachts in der Schule rumwandern? War ja klar gewesen, dass jemand sie erwischen würde. Und nun auch noch Nachsitzen mit einem Slytherin und ihrem Hasslehrer. Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl nicht mehr werden!


	2. Das Nachsitzen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel entspricht euren Erwartungen.

Sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte weiter in ihrem Bett kuscheln und vor sich hinträumen, doch diesen Plan vereitelte Natasha ihr.

„Na los, steh auf, du Faulpelz, das ist ja kaum zu ertragen mit dir. Du liegst jetzt schon seit…" Sie blickte auf die Uhr. „… geschlagenen 20 Minuten im Bett. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass du wach bist. Na komm steh auf." Natasha setzte ihre Nervstimme auf und Lily schälte sich missgelaunt aus dem Bett. 

Zwanzig Minuten später kam sie mit Natasha in die große Halle, wo sie sich gleich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund Nathanael machte. Er war ein Hufflepuff und sie waren nun seit 5 Monaten zusammen, also ungefähr seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte. Er liebte sie abgöttisch, was sie ihm gegenüber leider nicht empfand. Manchmal lag sie nachts wach und fragte sich wieso. Er sah gut aus, war nett und intelligent. Was wollte sie mehr? Doch immer wieder kam ihr in den Sinn: er ist kein Gryffindor; und das nutzte sie dann als Erklärung.

Sie entdeckte ihn und strich ihm sacht über den Rücken, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Er drehte sich ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Es würden Stunden vergehen, bis sie unter sich waren. 

Am Tisch setzten Natasha und sie sich dann zu ihrem Freund Marek.Dieserlas gerade den Tagespropheten und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. 

„Was ist los? Irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Lily.

„Kann es sein, dass sich deine Mutter darüber freut, dass die Holyhead Harpies meine Lieblingsmannschaft geschlagen haben?" (1)

„Klar. Schließlich hat sie dort früher mal gespielt. Außerdem nehmen sie dort nur Frauen auf. So etwas nennt man Solidarität, mein Lieber.", meinte Lily darauf und zwinkerte Marek zu und die Natasha nickte zustimmend.

„Ich komme mir hier etwas alleine vor.", antwortete er und sah seine beiden Freundinnen gespielt ängstlich an. Dem nächsten Jungen-ein danach reichlich verwirrt dreinblickender Ravenclaw- rief er zu: „Hilf mir Genosse!", woraufhin die Mädchen anfingen schallend zu lachten.

Lily nahm sich nun ihre Post vor: ein Brief ihrer Eltern. Sie riss ihn auf und wusste schon davor, was darin stehen würde. Ihre Eltern hatten mal wieder die flotte Schreibfeder benutzt, dementsprechend lustig fiel auch der Brief aus:

Liebste Lilly,

wir freuen uns, dass es dir gut geht in Hogwarts. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund nach deinem Vater zu schlagen. 

Hey, das unfair Ginny, als ob du nie etwas verbrochen hättest. 

Das braucht unsere Tochter ja nicht zu wissen, aber du mit deinen „Heldengeschichten" verwirrst die Kinder ja immer total. Also, was wir sagen wollen ist: Lily Luna Potter benimm dich! Du gehst auf die beste Schule der Welt und darfst Zaubern lernen. Du solltest es nutzen! 

Und Spaß haben. 

Nein, Harry, du siehst ja wie „Spaß haben" bei ihr ankommt, sie schleicht nachts in Hogwarts umher.

Nun, wir haben Schlimmeres gemacht, Ginny-Schatz. Daran solltest du dich noch erinnern.

Diese Sache hier Harry, hat nichts mit uns zu tun, also Lily benimm dich, ansonsten gibt es im Sommer… was war noch mal die Strafe?

Kein Quidditch.

Ach ja genau, also Lily, kein Quidditch im Sommer, wenn das mit den Vergehen nicht aufhört… Oh Harry, jetzt sieh dir mal den Brief an, der sieht ja mal wieder aus.

Ach komm, sie wird sich darüber bestimmt amüsieren.

Gut, dann wünschen wir dir noch viel Spaß heute und natürlich viel Glück beim Quidditchspiel am Samstag, du wirst den Schnatzschon finden.

Macht die Slytherins fertig! 

Harry, bitte! Stachel unsere Kinder nicht zur Gewalt an.

Damit war der Brief zu Ende. Lily und ihre Freunde lachten sich halb tot, trotz der Drohung, dass Lily riskierte in den Sommerferien kein Quidditch spielen zu dürfen. Ihre gute Laune verschwand allerdings schlagartig als Scorpius Malfoy zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

„Potter, es gab eine Planänderung. Das Nachsitzen wurde auf 18:45 Uhr vorgezogen. Wir sehen uns dann dort." Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. Sie wollte da nicht hin! 

„Was war das denn für eine schräge Nummer?", fragte Natasha, als Malfoy außer Hörweite war.

„Nichts.", erwiderte Lily.

„Weshalb musst du Nachsitzen?"

„Habt ihr bei dem Brief meiner Eltern nicht zugehört? Ich bin heute Nacht etwas auf Reisen gewesen."

„Oh du fängst an Schlafzuwandeln…", fingen ihre Freunde an, sie zu necken und damit war das Thema erledigt. Sie dachten vermutlich, dass Lily sich mit Nathanael getroffen hatte und ihr war es ganz Recht.

Die ganze Unterrichtszeit war Lily unkonzentriert. In Verwandlung schaffte sie es nicht ein Ei in eine Feder zu verwandeln und in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe versagte sie völlig und wurde von einem Bowtruckle gekratzt, woraufhin man sie zu Madame Pomfrey schickte. Alles in allem war der Tag eine einzige Katastrophe. Und Besserung war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

Die letzte Stunde endete und die Schüler und Schülerinnen strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Lily ging in eine andere Richtung, als die Anderen. Sie wusste, dass es dumm war, ihre Beziehung mit Nathanael zu verheimlichen, doch sie mochte das Gefühl, etwas ganz alleine mit ihm und ihren besten Freunden zu teilen. Sie trafen sich immer am selben Ort. Dem Ort an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal bewusst gesehen hatten. Er hatte sie umgerannt und als sie dabei waren, ihre Sachen einzusammeln, sah er ihr in die Augen und wusste, dass er sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen wollte. Dass es ihr nicht so ging, auf diese Idee war er gar nicht gekommen.

Der Gang war in der Nähe der Kerker, doch war er lichtdurchflutet und als Lily ankam, wartete Nathanael bereits auf sie. Sie lief auf ihn zu und er fing sie auf. Er gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sagte dann: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Nun, es waren immerhin 24 Stunden. Und es macht mich ganz wahnsinnig, wenn du an mir vorbeigehst und ich dich nicht küssen darf."

„Ohh, das tut mir Leid.", sagte sie und strich ihm durch die braunen Haare. „Du musst wirklich Höllenqualen ausstehen." Und dann sagten sie nichts mehr, sondern geniesten einfach ihre Zweisamkeit.

Nach dem Hausaufgabenmachen verschwand Lily zum Nachsitzen. Malfoy stand bereits vor der Kellertür, als sie ankam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so negativ, dass ihr richtig unwohl wurde. Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und sie gingen in das Klassenzimmer. Sie setzte sich in die rechte vordere Ecke und er- wie sollte es anders sein- verkroch sich in die linke hintere. Wenigstens mussten sie sich dann nicht unterhalten. Doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Professor Melodie gemacht.

„Nein, Malfoy bitte kommen sie auch hier vor, ja direkt neben Miss Potter. Gut, also ich habe eine Aufgabe für sie beide. Ich werde ihnen das Rezept für den Trank zehn Minuten lang zeigen, dann müssen sie es auswendig können. Sie werden den Trank zusammen brauen und haben nur 2 Versuche. Ansonsten kommen sie beide morgen wieder und probieren es erneut. In diesem Sinne: Viel Glück!"

Damit verschwand Professor Melodie aus dem Klassenzimmer und ließ sie alleine. Die Zutaten tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und die Beiden hielten jeweils ein Rezept in der Hand.

„Glaubst du, man kann von dem Ding eine Kopie anfertigen.", fragte Malfoy.

„Eher unwahrscheinlich. Gut, fangen wir an…" Sie beeilten sich, doch natürlich hatten sie nicht einmal ein Viertel von der Liste geschafft, als die Anleitung verschwand. Sie gaben beide ein murrendes Geräusch von sich, doch keiner wollte zuerst anfangen zu reden, obwohl die Stille unheimlich auf ihnen ruhte. 

„Übrigens im Namen der gesamten Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin wünschen wir euch viel Glück am Samstag.", sagte Malfoy irgendwann in die Stille, die nur dadurch unterbrochen wurde, wenn sie etwas in den vor sich blubbernden Kessel warfen.

„Danke, aber das Glück werdet eher ihr brauchen." Sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass Malfoy auch Sucher war. „Wir Gryffindors stützen uns eher auf Können, weißt du."

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass das ausreicht."

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte sie unfreundlich.

„Hey, du brauchst nicht gleich so aus der Haut zu fahren, oder ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Hast du dich mit deinem Freund gestritten? Wie hieß er noch gleich …hmm… ach ja: Nathanael Mitchell stimmt's? Ein Hufflepuff." Es klang verächtlich, doch Lily war viel zu entsetzt, als dass sie es hätte bemerken können.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin über meine Quidditchgegner im Bilde. Und du bist wenigstens mal ein Interessanter."

„Wie, zum Teufel, hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte sie und versuchte ihren Zorn an den Kräutern auszulassen, die sie gerade zerstampfte um ihm nicht an die Gurgel zu springen.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt, seit einigen Wochen, einfach mal hin und wieder. Selbst beim eurem Training war ich dabei, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast, weißt du, du bist ein guter Sucher, bei solchen Vorfahren ist das kein Wunder, aber manchmal schweifst du mit deinen Gedanken ab. Das ist deine Schwäche und die werde ich mir zunutzen machen."

„Du verrätst mir jetzt schon deinen Plan?"

„Jetzt kannst du mit dieser Information noch nicht viel anfangen."

„Na dann. Weißt du was als Nächstes reinkommt?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Topf.

„Fledermausflügel."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich hätte gesagt, zuerst die Wolfswurz."  
„Nein.", entgegnete er und warf die Fledermausflügel in den Kessel, woraufhin das ganze Gemisch explodierte.

„Gut gemacht, Malfoy, jetzt dürfen wir von vorne anfangen.", sagte sie bissig.

Diesmal arbeiteten sie schweigend, was Lily sehr angenehm fand, da sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Malfoy hatte sie ausspioniert, das war ja wohl nicht zu fassen! Nicht einmal vor ihrem „Privatleben" hatte er Halt gemacht. 

Als sie endlich fertig waren, schnappte sie sich ihren Rucksack und verschwand ohne ein letztes Wort.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum fühlte sie sich wohler, hierher konnte Malfoy ihr nicht folgen. Natasha rannte auf sie zu und rief ihr entgegen: „Sieh mal, was wir gefunden haben.", und streckte ihr einen Stein entgegen. Sie konnte damit nichts anfangen, doch Natasha liebte seltene Steine über alles und so spielte sie einfach mit: „Oh schön, was ist das für einer?", und ihre beste Freundin stürzte sich in einen langen und ausführlichen Bericht. Lilys Gedanken schweiften ab und im Stillen gab sie Malfoy sogar Recht, sie war wirklich oft woanders.

-----------------------------------

(1) nur nebenbei: J.K. Rowling sagte in einem Interview, dass Ginny zuerst Karriere bei den Holyhead Harpies machte und danach freie Quidditch-Korrespondentin wurde, daher kommt das also.


	3. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Neues Kapitel, neues Glück, vielleicht seid ihr ja danach etwas kommentierfreudiger

Vorweg: Fred Weasley ist der Sohn von George Weasley und Roxannes großer Bruder.

Lily stand vor dem Spiegel in der Umkleide und band ihre langen roten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Das Spiel würde gleich beginnen und ihre Nerven drohten, mit ihr durchzugehen. 

„Reiß dich zusammen, du kannst das! Du wirst Malfoy schon zeigen, wer der bessere Spieler ist.", ermutigte sie sich. Sonst hatte sie sich nie diese Gedanken um den anderen Sucher gemacht, doch seit er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie beobachtete, war sie fast paranoid geworden. Sie sah sich öfter um als sonst und traf sich mit Nathanael nur noch an abgelegen Orten. 

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihr und sie trat beiseite. 

Sie musste das mit Malfoy unbedingt in den Griff bekommen. Es war doch nicht normal, dass er sie so aus der Bahn warf, oder doch? 

Als sie auf das Spielfeld flogen, brandete Applaus aus den Reihen auf. Keine Wolke trübte den Himmel, doch es war trotzdem bitterkalt. Aber das war für Februar schließlich üblich. Sie flogen ein paar Kunstrunden und nahmen dann ihre Startpositionen ein. Madam Hooch betrat den Rasen und sagte: „Möge das Spiel beginnen." 

Fred Weasley, der am Mikrofon saß, kommentierte nun das Spiel, während Lily nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Mary-Jane Gibson schlängelt sich elegant durch die Slytherins hindurch, rast auf das Tor zu, aber der Quaffel wird von dem slytherischen Hüter Peter Bloom aufgehalten. Nun Slytherin am Ball, oh nein, wartet, schon wieder Gryffindor. Erneut Mary- Jane und sie TRIFFT! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Lily sah sich um und entdeckte Malfoy. Sie wusste, dass sie sich an ihn halten musste; würde er losrasen musste sie hinterher. Vermutlich verfolgte er dieselbe Strategie, doch das war einerlei. Wer machte das nicht?

„Jetzt Slytherin im Ballbesitz und: JA! Der gryffindorsche Hüter hat den Ball gehalten."

„Weasley bitte, keine Partei ergreifen.", sagte Professor McGonnagal im Hintergrund.

„Okay, also nun wieder Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Ludger Huttens manövriert sich geschickt durch die Menge und ein Klatscher streift ihn, doch er fliegt tapfer weiter, schießt und… macht das zweite Tor für Gryffindor an diesem Tage."

So ging es weiter. Zwar gab es viele Fastunfälle und Cornelius Zaif wurde von einem Slytherin vom Besen geschubst, doch im Großen und Ganzen hatten die Gryffindors heute ein gutes Spiel. Das einzige Problem war, dass Lily den Schnatz nach über einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht gefunden hatte. 

Fred verkündete gerade: „Guter Schlag auf einen Klatscher vom slytherischen Treiber Damian Dorkas und brillant abgewehrt von meiner kleinen Schwester Roxanne Weasley."

„Weasley, bitte, wir wollen hier keine Stammbäume erkunden.", mischte sich Professor McGonnagal ein.

„In Ordnung. Gryffindor im Ballbesitz…"

Lily kundschaftete verzweifelt das Spielfeld nach einem Glitzern aus, doch sie fand nichts.

Malfoy schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er schwebte ungefähr 10 Meter von ihr entfernt in der Luft und blickte sich suchend um. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick schien Lily sich in diesen eisblauen Augen zu verlieren.

Doch natürlich wurde sie nicht sonderlich sanft zurück in die Realität geholt, sondern mit dem Satz: „Lily, pass auf! Klatscher von rechts!" Sie gab Gas und der das Fluggeschoss verfehlte sie haarscharf. 

Was war das denn da gerade gewesen? Sie würde doch wohl nicht anfangen, auf Scorpius Malfoy zu stehen oder etwa doch?

Und in diesem Augenblick vollkommener Verwirrung sah sie plötzlich etwas Goldenes glitzern. Es war nicht weit entfernt, doch sie musste zuerst an Malfoy vorbei. Sie flog unter ihm hindurch und bekam gerade noch so mit: „Gryffindor führt mit 200 zu 20 Punkten. Unglaublich. Aber na ja, was erwartet man anderes, nachdem der slytherische Hüter Peter Bloom durch einen Klatscher verwundet wurde und zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht wurde. Es geht ihm übrigens den Umständen entsprechend gut." 

Lily erreichte den kleinen goldenen Gegenstand und schnappte ihn sich. Doch es war nicht der goldene Schnatz, wie sie erwartet hatte. Es war ein Schlüssel.

Sie realisierte erst nach und nach, dass das Spiel noch lief, denn sie war einfach zu verwirrt. Ein Schlüssel? War das irgendein mieser Scherz gewesen? Was sollte sie mit dem Ding anfangen? 

Sie nahm ihn trotzdem an sich, man konnte ja nie wissen. Sie steckte ihn in die Umhangtasche und flog zurück auf ihre Ausgangsposition. Sie merkte erst mit Verzögerung, dass Malfoy bereits dem goldenen Schnatz hinterher flog. Sie folgte ihm dicht, doch es war bereits zu spät und Fred Weasley verkündete: „Scorpius Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefunden! Doch trotzdem gewinnen die Gryffindors mit einem Vorsprung von 30 Punkten."

Lily landete unsanft auf dem Rasen. Malfoy direkt neben ihr. Er grinste sie triumphierend an: „Tja, vielleicht hättest du mein Glück doch annehmen sollen, dein Können hat dir ja nicht viel genützt."

„Nun, wir haben trotzdem gewonnen."

„Ja, aber denk dran, nächstes Mal spielt deine Mannschaft vielleicht nicht so gut und was machst du dann?" Damit ging er davon.

Lilys Bruder Albus kam auf sie zu und sagte: „Mach dir nichts draus. Wir haben trotzdem gewonnen. Willst du wissen, wer den Klatscher auf den slytherischen Hüter losgelassen hat?"

„Klar."

„Das war Roxanne." 

„Ist ja irre! Unsere kleine Roxanne! Und das war nicht dein Verdienst? Mensch, bist du ein schlechter Treiber.", neckte sie ihn.

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, das kann ich nämlich alles Mum und Dad erzählen."

„Das würdest du nie tun.", meinte sie und knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Wir Potter-Geschwister halten schließlich zusammen, oder willst du den Kodex brechen?"

„Ich war 5 als wir den abschlossen."

„Na und? Was man säht, das erntet man.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und sie gingen zur Mannschaft.

Die ganze Nacht über herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung bei den Gryffindors und alle versicherten Lily, dass es halb so wild wäre, dass sie den Schnatz nicht gefangen hatte. 

Erst, als Lily irgendwann im Bett lag, kam ihr der Schlüssel wieder in den Sinn. Sie kramte ihn aus ihrem Umhang heraus und betrachtete ihn. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts Besonderes an ihm finden. Keine verdächtigen Zeichen, keine versteckten Fächer, nichts. Vielleicht war es ein Tagebuchschlüssel, überlegte sie. Doch wieso konnte er dann fliegen? 

Sie warf ihn ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, wo er schwebend verweilte. Sie betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, holte dann eine goldene Kette heraus und befestigte den Schlüssel daran. Sie würde morgen in der Bibliothek nach ihm suchen, doch jetzt wollte sie nur noch schlafen.


	4. Die Bibliothek

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Falls euch irgendwelche Fehler auffallen, wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn ihr sie mir schreiben würdet…

Viel Spaß!

Lily stand vor den zahlreichen Bücherregalen der Bibliothek und überlegte, wo sie anfangen sollte. Wo fand man am ehesten etwas über einen Schlüssel, der fliegen konnte?, fragte sie sich selbst in einem leicht ironischem Ton. Besagter Schlüssel hing um ihren Hals, gut getarnt unter dem schwarzen Umhang.

Die Bibliothek war nicht so still wie sonst. Von überall hörte sie leise Stimmen, was sie etwas verwirrte. Warum sagte Madam Pince nichts dazu, wo sie doch sonst immer gleich aus der Haut fuhr? 

Ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw beispielsweise nuschelte leise vor sich hin, zumindest glaubte Lily, dass es ein Nuscheln war: „Der Mist muss doch hier irgendwo drinnen stehen. Nun komm schon, finde es."

Lily suchte trotzdem weiter, es hatte sie noch nie gestört, wenn andere laut waren. Sie konnte sich sogar in der stets überfüllten Großen Halle konzentrieren und Hausaufgaben machen.

Sie zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, das den verlockenden Namen „Krimskrams, nützlich oder schrottreif?" trug, eventuell stand hier etwas Informatives drin. Sie schlug es auf, doch es klappte sich selbst sofort wieder zu und es erschien eine Notiz: „Wasch dir die Hände, Potter!"

„Oh wie freundlich, mittlerweile hacken sogar Bücher auf mir rum", beklagte sie sich und dachte wieder an die furchtbare Strafpredigt, die Professor Melodie erst letzten Freitag gehalten hatte. Sie hätte beinahe wieder Nachsitzen müssen, doch in jener Sekunde, als er anhob zu sagen: „Potter sie werden Nacharbeit machen." hatte die Stunde geendet und sie war hinausgestürmt.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf in Richtung Bad und betrachtete dabei ihre Hände, die ihrer Ansichten nach überhaupt nicht dreckig waren. Aber vielleicht hatte sich Peeves einen Spaß damit gemacht, sie zu ärgern.

Sie wusch sich schnell die Hände und verschwand zurück in die Bibliothek. Dort nahm sie jenes spottende Buch wieder zur Hand und setzte sich damit in einen Sessel am Fenster, das kaum Sonnenstrahlen durchließ.

Sie begann es eifrig durchzublättern, als sie plötzlich die Worte eines in der Nähe stehenden Slytherin vernahm: „Oh, es gibt an dieser Schule tatsächlich noch hübsche Mädchen."

Sie schaute verwundert auf und fragte nach: „Wie bitte?"

Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr und meinte mit unverkennbar ausländischem Akzent: „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Oh tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sie sich und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch.

„Aber du könntest mir helfen, jemanden zu suchen. Ich bin Austauschschüler aus Durmstrang. Aber derjenige, der mir die Schule zeigen sollte, war heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück unauffindbar."

„Wer sollte dich denn herumführen?"

„Ein gewisser Malfoy. Seinen Vornamen habe ich leider vergessen. Bist du mit ihm bekannt?"

„Ja.", sagte sie zähneknirschend. Jetzt würde sie ihn vermutlich zu Malfoy führen müssen, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, nur noch so wenig wie möglich mit diesem unsympathischen Typen zu tun zu haben.

„Weißt du zufällig, wo er ist?", fragte der Unbekannte vorsichtig.

„Ja, er trainiert mit seiner Mannschaft Quidditch, da sie ja gestern verloren haben." Sie konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen.

Sie gingen durch zahlreiche Gänge, und über insgesamt 5 Treppen, da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Fremde sich verlaufen hatte.

Irgendwann sagte er: „Mein Name ist übrigensArkadius Krum."

„Oh, der Sohn des berühmten Quidditchspielers Viktor Krum?"

„Ja. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, mein Name ist Lily. Lily Luna Potter."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Lily."

„Wie kommt es, dass du gerade nach Slytherin gekommen bist?"

„Es hat sich so ergeben. Meine Eltern haben einen Platz für mich gesucht und Slytherin nimmt wohl äußerst gern jemanden von unserer Schule an. Mein Vater meint, weil die Slytherins eher böse werden und auf meiner Schule die dunklen Künste gelehrt werden. Aber ich habe noch nicht viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen uns entdeckt."

Sie musste lachen. Aber es stimmte. Durmstrang hatte den Ruf böse Zauberer auszubilden und deshalb nahm meist nur Slytherin diese an, da es für die Neuen schwer gewesen wäre, die Vorurteile aus dem Weg zu räumen und sie vermutlich nur alleine gewesen wären. In Lilys Haus war zurzeit eine Schülerin aus Beauxbatons. 

Sie erreichten das Quidditchfeld und Lily pfiff laut auf zwei Fingern, wobei sich alle Köpfe ihr zudrehten, doch sie schrie einfach nur: „Malfoy!". Dieser kam im Sturzflug heruntergerast und landete direkt vor ihr.

„Ja Potter?"

„Pass besser auf deinen Freund hier auf. Er wurde dir zugeteilt, also kümmere dich gefälligst um ihn." Sie drehte sich um und ging, doch er rief ihr etwas nach.

„An deiner Stelle, Potter, würde ich mich lieber um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Oder glaubst du etwa, dass du deinen Freund mit einer lächerlichen Viertelstunde jeden Tag halten kannst?" Verdammt, er hatte es schon wieder getan. Er wusste zu viel. Sie wandte sich halb um.

„Nun Malfoy, ich denke ich habe meinen Freund sehr gut im Griff, danke für deine gut gemeinten Ratschläge.", meinte sie hasserfüllt und der Satz tropfte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Doch Malfoy lachte nur und schwang sich wieder auf seinen Besen.

Dieser Junge machte sie verrückt, einfach nur verrückt. Sie war richtig wütend und kam laut stapfend in die Bibliothek zurück, wo Madam Pince sie erst einmal ermahnte, denn jetzt war es wieder mucksmäuschenstill. Wütend krallte sie sich wahllos irgendwelche Bücher und stöberte in ihnen herum. 

Und wie durch ein Wunder fand sie den Schlüssel tatsächlich in einem dieser Bücher, doch leider nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Sie ging langsam den Weg hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Es war nicht gerade ein erfolgreicher Tag gewesen. Oben angekommen verstaute sie den Schlüssel in ihrem Koffer und ging in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Ihre Freunde waren schon da und stritten sich lautstark. 

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lily die beiden.

„Er will nicht zugeben, dass er auf Gabrielle steht.", meinte Natasha mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ja, weil ihr euch dann über mich lustig machen würdet."

„Ha! Du hast es zugegeben."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber es stimmt doch, dass ihr euch lustig machen würdet, nicht wahr Lily, egal ob es Gabrielle ist oder eine andere."

„Ja, aber wir sind deine Freundinnen, wir dürfen das. Sag mal Lily, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", wandte sich Natasha schließlich ihr zu.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek."

„Wozu das denn?"

„Ich habe recherchiert."

„Wonach?" Mensch, heute wollten sie es mal wieder ganz genau wissen.

„Nach einem Weg, wie ich mein Quidditchspiel verbessern kann.", antwortete Lily und es war sogar ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dabei, denn als sie ernüchternd feststellen musste, dass sie über den Schlüssel nicht die ganze Wahrheit herausfinden konnte, hatte sie sich einen Quidditchführer genommen und sich etwas abgelenkt.

„Ach, das ist doch unsinnig, Lily, du musst dein Spiel nicht verbessern!"

„Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie ich gestern versagt habe oder wart ihr da nicht dabei?", fuhr sie auf.

„Schon, aber das kann jedem mal passieren und in ein paar Wochen wirst du es gegen Hufflepuff sicher besser machen."

„Aber Hufflepuff ist kein schwerer Gegner. Slytherin zu schlagen, das war mein Ziel.", sagte sie etwas zu ruppig. „Tut mir Leid, ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, aber es wird mich sicher noch lange verfolgen." 

Kurz vorm Einschlafen kam ihr noch einmal in den Sinn, was sie über den rätselhaften Schlüssel gelesen hatte: 

„Der Schlüssel des Herzens besitzt viele Kräfte, doch leider sind diese nicht genug erforscht, um sie als klare Tatsachen zu präsentieren. Es existieren nur noch wenige dieser Schlüssel, da die meisten zu alten Häusern gehörten, die von den Muggeln abgerissen wurden. Die Schlüssel wurden dann meistens eingeschmolzen, um aus ihnen hochwertigen Schmuck zu erzeugen. Ob dieser jedoch auch magische Kräfte hat ist zu bezweifeln."

Lily schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Jetzt wusste sie auch nicht mehr als vorher. 

Auf einmal regte sich ein leiser Zorn auf die Muggel, die die Schlüssel als wertlos angesehen hatten und damit verhindert hatten, dass die Zaubererwelt sie besser erforschen hätte können.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und rügte sich für ihre Gedanken: „Wie kannst du so schlecht von Muggeln denken? Mit dieser Einstellung würdest du perfekt nach Slytherin passen." Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken weiter zu Malfoy und sie schmiss sich erneut in ihrem Bett herum, als sie plötzlich Natashas Stimme hinter sich vernahm: „Lily, geht es die gut? Soll ich bei dir im Bett schlafen?"

„Ja, komm zu mir.", sagte sie und hob ihre Decke an. Als Natasha zu ihr ins Bett kroch, natürlich nicht, ohne sich vorher den Fuß an einem Bettpfosten zu stoßen, vergaß Lily ihre sinnlosen Überlegungen und schlief 2 Minuten später ein. Ihre Nacht wurde von wilden Träumen begleitet und sie war froh, dass immer wenn sie aus einem aufwachte, Natasha da war um ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.


	5. Besuch in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus

Uff, das ist es also, das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

Dunkle Wolken überzogen den Himmel und kündeten von einem nahenden Sturm. Lily lehnte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum und ihre Hand spielte mit dem Schlüssel. Gewitter waren ihr seit jeher zuwider. Früher hatte sie sich dann immer zu ihren Eltern ins Bett verkrochen und abgewartet, bis es vorüber war. Es war immer so gewesen, als hätte etwas Böses sie bedroht. Sie erinnerte sich, als sei es gestern gewesen, als sie mit ihren vier Jahren ihren Vater gefragt hatte: „Papi, gibt es auch böse Zauberer? Denn es gibt ja auch schlechte und gute Wolken…"

Harry hatte ihr ehrlich geantwortet: „Ja, mein Schatz, es gibt auch böse Zauberer. Aber vor denen brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten. Die werden nicht hierher kommen."

„Und was ist mit Hogwarts, da wo James schon ist?"

„Da wird dich auch niemand bedrohen."

„Versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja, Lily, ich verspreche es dir."

Der Wind drückte gegen das Fenster und Lily besann sich wieder darauf, wo sie war. Ein Klassenkamerad, Baldur, kam auf Lily zu und sagte: „Gespenstisch, was?"

„Ja, in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Geister tatsächlich gibt, schon."

„Könntest du mir vielleicht mit meinen Hausaufgaben für Professor Melodie helfen?"

„Ich denke, ich bin da die falsche Ansprechpartnerin. Du weißt doch, er kann mich nicht leiden."

„Bitte.", bettelte er.

„Na gut, dann zeig her."

Sie arbeitete es mit ihm durch, doch war sie etwas verwirrt, als er flüsterte: „Sag es ihr."

„Wie bitte?", hakte sie deshalb nach.

„Was? Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Ach so, sorry."

Doch es hörte nicht auf. Sie hörte es ihn die ganze Zeit sagen, immer wieder: „Sag es ihr! Nein, ich trau mich nicht." Am Anfang war es ja noch erträglich, doch irgendwann wurde sie wütend, da er sich offensichtlich nicht konzentrierte. Er sah es wohl ihrem Gesicht an, denn er wurde tatsächlich ruhig.

Als die Zeit fürs Abendessen gekommen war, hatte sich Lily zwar wieder abgeregt, doch sie war trotzdem froh Baldur zu entkommen. Er war schon immer etwas komisch gewesen, eher ein Einzelgänger, immer mit der Nase in einem Buch. Natürlich hatte Lily nichts gegen ihn, doch jetzt kam er ihr ziemlich seltsam vor. Total in ihre Gedanken vertieft, rannte sie in eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen. Diese sagte total genervt: „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?"

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte Lily und zog den Kopf ein, bis sie an ihrem Platz saß.

„Hey, Lily, kommst du morgen mit nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Natasha kauend.

„Tasha, du weißt doch, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht reden darf.", sagte Marek, ebenfalls mit Essen im Mund.

„Ach, und gerade du, willst mich da belehren…sieh dich doch an: dein ganzes T-Shirt ist vollgekleckert." Natasha deutete auf besagte Stellen.

„Oh Shit.", meinte Marek dazu und versuchte, die Kürbissuppe abzuwischen, doch das Ergebnis war ein Lachen der Freundinnen, da er es durch diese Aktion nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

„Lass mich mal.", sagte Lily. „Evanesco! So, damit ist der Fleck verschwunden."

„Ach was würden wir ohne dich nur tun!", bemerkte Marek in zeremoniellem Ton.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Lily darauf mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Also, kommst du morgen mit?", lenkte Natasha das Gespräch wieder auf das Anfangsthema zurück.

„Ja, aber vermutlich werde ich was mit Nathanael unternehmen…"

Am nächsten Tag schien wieder die Sonne und als Lily aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie dass diese Nacht Schnee gefallen war. Sie freute sich riesig auf den Tag und malte sich bereits eine Schneeballschlacht mit ihren Freunden aus. Sie sprang in ihre Kleidung und sauste zum Frühstück. Sie war so gut drauf, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Malfoy sie interessiert musterte. Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht. Bald. Bald.

Am Frühstückstisch lächelte Lily nur Natasha entgegen.

„Wo ist Marek denn heute?", fragte sie deshalb.

Natasha antwortete nur mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Gabrielle und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen herum. Auf einmal sah Lily total deutlich, was ihre beste Freundin bedrückte. Über ihrem Kopf erschien auf einmal ein rosa Herz mit dem Gesicht von Marek und Lily wusste sofort was vor sich ging.

„Du bist verliebt in Marek. Oh mein Gott, wieso sagst du ihm das nicht, Tasha?"

„Woher weißt du das? Ist es etwa schon so offensichtlich?" Sie schniefte.

„Nein, ich schwöre dir, das bekommt kein Mensch mit. Mir kam es nur eben gerade so, aber ehrlich: jeder der dich nicht so gut kennt wie ich, der weiß es unter Garantie nicht!"

„Ach, gib es schon zu: jeder weiß es, die ganze Schule und alle lachen sie hinter meinem Rücken darüber, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen besten Kumpel verliebe…" Sie stürmte aus der Großen Halle und Lily hielt es für klüger sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Jedes weitere Wort und Natasha würde sie auf ewig hassen.

Sie saßen bei Madam Puddifoot´s und tranken eine Tasse heißen Kakao.

„Lily, nun sind wir schon in diesem Kitschcafe, dann solltest du mich nicht ignorieren."

„Ja, tut mir Leid Nathanael, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du durchleidest." Sie sah sich mitleidig um. Überall waren Herzen und generell war die einzige Farbe weit und breit rosa. „Aber du weißt ja, dass Natasha und ich uns gezofft haben."

„Ja, aber du willst mir vermutlich immer noch nicht erzählen, weshalb, oder?"

„Nathanael, wenn ich es dir erzähle, wird sie noch wütender."

„Ja, aber wenn du es in dich hineinfrisst, dann bekommst du ein Magengeschwür."

Sie lächelte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst: „Außerdem will ich nicht, weil Malfoy nur drei Tische entfernt sitzt und der das sicher nicht für sich behalten würde."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich gehe schnell aufs WC, überleg dir derweil, worüber wir reden können, denn nur weil wir einen Fenstertisch haben, heißt das nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster starren sollst." Er küsste sie flüchtig und verschwand.

Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und streifte dabei den von Malfoy. Sie sah sofort weg, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er kam auf ihren Tisch zu. Zorn regte sich in ihr, doch sie beruhigte sich, indem sie dem Schnee beim Fallen zusah.

„Na Potter, magst du etwa Schnee? Man scheint dich zu Recht eiskalt zu nennen."

„Wieso sollte ich eiskalt sein?", fragte sie und ihre Neugierde siegte bei dem Kampf mit dem Verstand: Sie wendete sich ihm zu.

„Nun, in Slytherin hast du den Ruf, dass du dich nicht von jedem provozieren lässt. Wenn man es genau nimmt, nur von mir."

„Nun, wenn man es genau nimmt, haben deine Slytherin-Kumpels es auch noch nicht versucht."

„Und, würdest du dich herausfordern lassen?"

Sie lächelte ihm triumphierend zu. „Glaubst du etwa, dass du es noch schaffst, mich aus der Haut fahren zu lassen? Ich bezweifle es nämlich."

„Ach, tatsächlich. Okay, dann beweise ich dir das Gegenteil: Ich weiß dass McCain wie war noch gleich ihr Vorname? Ach ja Natasha, also dass sie in Marek Tschoska verliebt ist. Ich brauche nur ein Wort zu sagen und es weiß die ganze Schule."

„Das würdest du nicht tun, insbesondere deshalb, weil deine Freundin dich hierher geschleppt hat um dir zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist und zwar von einem anderen. Im Moment überlegt sie, wie sie es dir beibringen soll. Und nun heißt es wohl: ein Wort von mir und morgen weiß die ganze Schule dass der große Scorpius Malfoy nicht in der Lage ist, seine Freundin an die kurze Leine zu binden." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie dieses Wissen auf einmal genommen hatte, doch dass es eine Tatsache war, stand für sie fest.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er innerlich kochend.

„Weibliche Intuition.", erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ich dachte es mir. Na dann Potter, dein Freund wird sicher gleich wieder da sein."

„Bye Malfoy.", meinte Lily und freute sich riesig, dass sie Malfoy einmal bei ihren Wortgefechten besiegt hatte. Irgendwie begann es richtig Spaß zu machen mit ihm zu streiten. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie mit, dass Malfoy seine Freundin Leyla am Arm packte und mit ihr hinausging.

Nathanael kam bald darauf zurück und nun verlief ihr Gespräch bereits viel besser. Lily dachte währenddessen kaum noch an Natasha, doch sie nahm sich vor, vor dem Abendessen noch mal mit ihr zu reden.

Natasha lag auf dem Bett, als Lily eintrat. Sie wendete sich von Lily ab, doch diese hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Hör zu, Natasha. Eventuell ist es ja auch vorteilhaft, dass ich es weiß. So kann ich dir in brenzlichen Situationen helfen, denn dass du nicht willst, dass er es erfährt, hast du deutlich gemacht." Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Von mir erfährt keiner etwas, in Ordnung?"

Ihre beste Freundin drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sagte: „Okay. Aber zum Abendessen will ich nicht kommen."

„Ist genehmigt. Aber ich gehe, ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Du wirst es nicht glauben: Malfoy hat mich heute angesprochen und versucht mich aufzuregen, aber weißt du was? Stattdessen ist er danach wütend rausgerannt." Und dann konnte Lily nicht mehr anders, sie erzählte ihrer besten Freundin, alles was in den letzten Wochen passiert war: angefangen von der „Nachtwanderung" bis hin zum Austauschschüler. Irgendwann holte sie eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung heraus, da sie das Abendessen vollkommen vergessen hatte. Während alle anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, erzählte Lily alles, nur den Schlüssel, den Schlüssel verschwieg sie, während er an einem Kettchen an ihrem Hals baumelte.


	6. Überraschungen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur au

Um auf die Frage und auf das liebe Review von Buecher-FFwurm zu antworten (vielen Dank an dieser Stelle, es freut mich zu sehen, dass du bei der Story mitdenkst und dich mit ihr beschäftigst): Der Satz, dass Malfoy sein Ziel bald erreicht hat, ist aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben und Lily bekommt nichts davon mit. Die ganzen Dinge, die du am Ende des Reviews aufzählst liegen in der Tat an dem Schlüssel.

„Wenn er sie wirklich lieben würde, hätte er das gar nicht getan."

„Nun, aber er hat gesagt, dass sie ihn geküsst hat und dass er keine Chance hatte."

„Ach, das ist doch Blödsinn.", mischte sich nun auch Natasha ein. Seit einer halben Stunde diskutierten Lily und Megan nun schon über dieses Thema, das gestern Abend den ganzen Mädchenschlafsaal in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Emma war hineingestürmt gekommen und hatte ihren 4 schockierten Zimmergenossinnen erzählt, dass ihr Freund doch tatsächlich eine Andere geküsst hatte. Sie hatten dann alle nur dagesessen und still alle Jungs verflucht und jede hatte dabei an einen anderen gedacht, als an Emmas Freund. Und so kam es, dass Natasha, Lily und Megan heute in Wahrsagen nichts mitbekamen und nur dieses eine Thema besprachen.

„Das ist doch wohl mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sich ein Mädchen einfach so einen Typen schnappt, ohne das dieser vorher Zeichen gemacht hat.", argumentierte Natasha weiter.

„Genau. Aber was soll Emma denn jetzt machen? Sie will sich nicht trennen. Dafür liebt sie ihn zu sehr."

„Das was die Beiden verbindet ist alles, aber keine Liebe. Vermutlich ist sie einfach nur verliebt. Das geht schließlich vorüber.", klärte Natasha Megan auf.

„Und was ist, wenn er sie tatsächlich nicht küssen wollte. Jedenfalls sein Herz und sein Verstand dagegen waren und sein Körper etwas anderes wollte?", fragte Lily.

„Aber jemand, der seine Freundin wirklich liebt, wird doch über so eine Anziehungskraft stehen oder?"

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, Megan, du vergisst, dass wir hier über Jungs sprechen.", sagte Lily daraufhin in gespielt strengem Ton. „Jedenfalls…"

Weiter kam Lily nicht, denn auf einmal stand Professor Adivina neben ihrem Tisch und fragte Lily, was sie denn als letztes gesagt hätte.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen…ich hatte eine…Vision."

Der unangenehme Duft von Weihrauch schlug Lily ins Gesicht, als Professor Adivina antwortete:„Oh, das freut mich sehr, Miss Potter, ich hatte immer das Gefühl mein Unterricht ginge irgendwie an ihnen vorbei. Dann sagen sie mir mal, worum es in dieser Vision ging."

„Ähm, also es ging um meinen Bruder. Er…hat sich… verletzt gehabt…beim Quidditchtraining." Sie wagte kaum in das von Falten ganz runzelige Gesicht der Professorin zu blicken, da die vermutlich sowieso schon wusste, dass sie log.

„Und können sie diese Verletzung genauer beschreiben?"

„Es war etwas am Handgelenk. Es schien gebrochen zu sein oder so etwas."

„Nun, dann sollten sie hoffen, dass ihre Vision nicht Wirklichkeit wird.", sagte die Lehrerin mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme, der man anhörte, dass sie nichts mehr erfreuen würde, insbesondere deshalb, da sich die Familie Potter ja zu fein zum Wahrsagen war.

„Ja, Professor."

„Mensch, Lily, du hast echt immer Pech, sobald du den Mund aufmachst, kommen die Lehrer darauf, dich zu fragen, was sie denn als letztes gesagt haben.", meinte Natasha mitleidig, „Sag mal, hattest du echt eine Vision?"

„Natürlich nicht, Natasha, du weißt doch, dass ich selbst wenn es darum geht aus Teetassen zu lesen, eine absolute Null bin."

„Oh ja.", antwortete Megan, die neben ihnen lief und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Weißt du noch, wie du Elisabeth vorausgesagt hast, sie würde in den nächsten 5 Prüfungen schlechte Noten bekommen und sie dann überall Einser mit Sternchen bekam? Das war so was von lustig."

„Tja, einer Ravenclaw vorauszusagen, dass sie schlechte Noten bekommt ist so, wie wenn du sagen würdest, dass der ungarische Hornschwanz ein absolut lieber Drachen ist. Elisabeth redet heute noch nicht mit mir und setzt sich in Wahrsagen immer total weit weg."

„Sei froh, dass wir zu dir halten.", meinte Megan.

„Ach nun kommt schon, so falsch sind meine Voraussagungen nun auch wieder nicht." Lily erntete dafür nur Lachen von ihren beiden Freundinnen, in das sie einstimmte. Es war schließlich total richtig, sie konnte einfach nicht wahrsagen. Sie sah sich im vollen Gang um. Er quirlte fast über vor Schülern, die alle aufgeregt durcheinander schwatzten. Selbst diejenigen, die den Mund geschlossen hatten, schienen zu reden.

Auf einmal kam wieder das Phänomen zutage, dass Lily das erste Mal bei Natasha gesehen hatte. Über allen schwebten auf einmal kleine Herzen. Das sah so verrückt aus, dass Lily aus Ungläubigkeit noch lauter lachte. Das also konnte der Schlüssel! Sie sah die Herzen der Anderen. Doch etwas irritierend fand sie das schon, denn es waren nicht nur weiße und rosane sondern auch tiefrote und sogar schwarze dabei. Aber Lily sah auch diejenigen, die gebrochen waren. Sie stürzte praktisch in ein Loch, als sie sah, wie viele es waren. Traurig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und im nächsten Moment waren alle Herzen wieder weg.

In Kräuterkunde saß Lily, ihren Kopf auf die Arme gestützt, grübelnd da und bekam nicht recht mit, was um sie herum geschah. Das also war es, was der Schlüssel bewirkte, er konnte ihr den Blick in die Herzen der Anderen freigeben. Doch wozu war das gut? Und wie konnte sie es kontrollieren? Sie seufzte auf und sah sich um. Im Moment sah sie von niemandem in diesem Raum das Herz. Musste sie vielleicht bestimmte Wörter sagen? Professor Longbottom stand ganz begeistert vor einem Kaktus, von dem es nur noch ungefähr 100 Exemplare gab und Lily wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen sich konzentrieren zu können. Doch es klappte nicht. Gerade fragte Professor Longbottom, wer denn morgen ein Referat über einen anderen Kaktus machte, als Lily hochfuhr und sagte: „Ich." Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie sich freiwillig meldete, doch sie wollte heute Nachmittag so viel zu tun haben, dass sie weder diese deprimierten Herzen sah noch in Grübeleien über den Schlüssel verfallen konnte.

„Oh, das ist schön, Miss Potter. Damit können wir die Stunde dann auch beenden. Wenn sie Fragen haben, Miss Potter, bezüglich des Kaktusses können sie mich im Lehrerzimmer antreffen."

„In Ordnung.", damit stürmten alle aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass über einen seltenen Kaktus nichts aber auch gar nichts in der Bibliothek zu finden war. Das Teil war ja noch schlimmer als dieser verflixte Schlüssel. Sie schlich leise den Gang zum Lehrerzimmer entlang. Seltsamerweise war er total ausgestorben. Nun, dachte Lily ironisch, vielleicht laufen sie alle vor deinem Schlüssel weg. Doch im nächsten Moment erschien ihr das gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich. Sie ging auf das Lehrerzimmer zu, doch dann hörte sie Stimmen aus einem Klassenzimmer. Die eine hörte sich nach Professor Longbottom an und die andere…war die von ihrer Astrologieprofessorin Lydia Estrella. Sie wollte wirklich nicht lauschen, doch schließlich brauchte sie etwas von Professor Longbottom. Das reichte ihr als Grund und sie stellte sich vor die Türe.

„Wie lange willst du es noch geheim halten, Neville. Eines Tages kommt es heraus. Das ist immer so.", sagte die weibliche Stimme.

„Wenigstens so lange, bis ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, ob ich dir einen Heiratsantrag mache oder nicht. Denn … nein, eigentlich muss ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, Lydia, ich finde wir sollten heiraten!"

„Bist du schwanger?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wiederholte: „Ich finde wir sollten bald heiraten."

„Ja, das finde ich auch."

Lily stellte sich vor, wie die beiden sich nun in die Arme fielen und ihr kamen die Tränen. Es hatte zwar immer Gerüchte gegeben, dass die beiden zusammen waren, doch so richtig war das nie bestätigt worden. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und lehnte sich glücklich gegen die Wand. Die beiden würden heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Sie war so richtig verzückt.

Wenige Schritte neben ihr stand Malfoy. Sie hatte ihn weder gehört noch gesehen und er starrte sie einfach nur an. Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie sie ihre Hand auf ihr Herz legte, sich in ihren Rollkragenpullover kuschelte und sich an die Wand stellte.

„Na Potter, was berührt dich so?" Normalerweise hätte sein spöttischer Ton sie zur Weißglut gebracht, doch jetzt sah sie ihn ganz gelassen an.

„Nichts, aber sag mal, weißt du zufällig etwas über einen Kaktus namens Rebutia heliosa?"

Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen grünen Augen an und aus irgendeinem Grund sagte er: „Ja, klar. Aparecium." Ein Blatt voll Notizen erschien in seiner Hand. „Hier. Gib es mir morgen wieder."

„In Ordnung." Sie lächelte ihn an und hüpfte glückselig davon.

So das war's dann für heute.


	7. Schwarze Rosen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Eigentlich war es für Lily kein Problem vor Publikum zu sprechen, doch heute würde das sicher anders werden, sie spürte es einfach. Sie saß beim Frühstück und stocherte gelangweilt in ihrem Spiegelei mit Toast. Natasha saß ihr gegenüber und machte ein genauso bedrücktes Gesicht. Megan, Emma und Holly, die auch in Lilys Schlafsaal waren, befanden sich im Krankenzimmer, da sie von Peeves mit Gegenständen beworfen worden waren. Es wäre Natasha und Lily wohl genauso ergangen, hätten sie nicht heute Morgen hoffnungslos verschlafen. Dass sie es noch zum Frühstück geschafft hatten, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Irgendwann erhob sich Lily dann, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Vor der Großen Halle wartete Malfoy bereits auf sie, aber wieder mit seinem gewohnt fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nun Potter. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber deine Schrift ist einfach zu unleserlich." Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung zu ihm nett zu sein. In ihrem Magen rumorte es und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken dieses ganze Referat abzublasen. Aber das ging nicht, sie wollte schließlich kein Feigling sein.

„Na, na Potter. Noch mal musst du sie sowieso nicht lesen, schließlich war das eine einmalige Sache."

„Schon klar." Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging Richtung Klassenzimmer. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich umso näher sie dem Ort ihrer Angst kam.

Im Klassenzimmer saßen bereits alle auf ihren Plätzen und Professor Longbottom bat Lily gleich anzufangen. Mit zitternden Händen stand sie vorne und fing an zu erzählen, wo die Pflanze herkam, was für Heilkräfte sie besaß und so weiter. Währenddessen starrte sie immer an einen Fleck an der Wand. Was wäre, wenn die Herzen wieder auftauchen würden? Wie aus Reflex sah sie die Zuschauer in diesem Moment an und geriet fast ins Stolpern. Alle hatten einen gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch das war es nicht, was Lily so verstörte. Sie sah wieder die Herzen und noch etwas, dass sie nie geglaubt hätte, wenn man es ihr gesagt hätte: in manchen Herzen sah sie ihr eigenes Gesicht. Natürlich bei Natasha und bei Marek, mit den beiden war sie ja schließlich gut befreundet, doch auch bei Baldur, dem sie bei dem großen Gewitter Nachhilfe gegeben hatte, schien tiefe Gefühle für sie zu haben.

Ihr Mund stand leicht offen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Wie sollte auch einer kommen, wenn die Sprecherin ihren Gedanken nachhing.

In Lilys Kopf spielten sich die merkwürdigsten Dinge ab. Es blieb nämlich nicht bei den Herzen, sondern sie hörte auch Stimmen. Einige dachten bereits an Geburtstagsgeschenke, die sie noch kaufen mussten, andere waren bei Aufsätzen, die sie noch schreiben mussten und einige andere fragten sich: „Was macht sie da?"

Verwirrt schüttelte Lily den Kopf. Woher kamen diese Stimmen? Und wieso sah sie überhaupt die Herzen? Der Schlüssel lag doch sicher verwahrt in einem Kästchen oben im Schlafsaal.

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Professor McGonnagal stürmte herein.

„Ah, Potter, genau sie brauche ich. Professor Longbottom, darf ich ihre Schülerin kurz entführen?"

„Aber natürlich. Dann können wir auch mit dem Unterricht fortfahren. Oder wolltest du noch etwas sagen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinter der Schulleiterin her. Diese ging eiligst voran und blieb erst stehen, als sie vor dem Krankenzimmer standen.

„Potter. Ihr Bruder ist gestürzt. Vom Besen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes, aber er muss voraussichtlich eine Woche im Krankenflügel sein. Ihren Eltern habe ich bereits geschrieben, aber sie können nicht kommen. Ihre Mutter wird zurzeit von Übelkeit und Erbrechen geplagt und liegt die ganze Zeit im Bett und ihr Vater will sie nicht alleine lassen." Sie öffnete die Tür und Lily stürmte herein.

Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, als sie ihren Bruder dort liegen sah, dass sie am Liebsten angefangen hätte zu weinen. Madam Pomfrey stellte sich hinter sie und berichtete ihr flüsternd, was geschehen sei:

„Es war vor 20 Minuten, auf dem Quidditchfeld, während sie Freistunde hatten. Er hatte wohl mit den Anderen eine Wette abgeschlossen, wie hoch er fliegen könne. Als er dann ungefähr 100m hoch war, erfasste ihn eine Windböe und er fiel hinunter. Die anderen haben ihn nicht aufgefangen, da sie dachten, dies sei alles Teil der Show und der Besen würde gleich kommen und ihn auffangen." Entsetzt schlug Lily sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Aber wer macht denn so etwas?", fragte sie.

„Oh bei Teenager in seinem Alter ist das durchaus normal."

„Normal? Madam Pomfrey! Mein Bruder sieht aus, als würde er nie wieder aufwachen. Überall ist er eingegipst. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, da hat sich ein Schüler einen Streich daraus gemacht, einem Gips ein Gesicht aufzumalen und ihn so zu verhexen, dass er sich bewegt."

„Aber Miss Potter, nun beruhigen sie sich mal. Das ist doch alles halb so wild. In einer Woche ist er wieder so gut wie vorher."

„Und wer soll ihn beim Quidditchspiel ersetzten? Er ist der Kapitän!"

„Ach Lily, das ist nicht meine Sorge. Ich muss jetzt die anderen Kranken versorgen."

Sie ließ Lily einfach stehen. Diese stand mit offenem Mund da. Wie hatte ihr Bruder nur so dumm sein können? Ihre Sorge verwandelte sich in Wut. Niemand konnte ihn ersetzen und das wusste er, schließlich arbeitete er seine neuen Trainingsmethoden immer ganz alleine aus. Und das auch noch von Training zu Training.

Erzürnt stürmte sie in den Gryffindorturm. Die Stunde war bereits zu Ende und Natasha kam besorgt auf sie zu. Lily ignorierte sie und fragte an Marek gewandt: „Wo ist der Jungenschlafsaal der 5.Klasse?". Marek sah sie verdutzt an und als er nicht schnell genug antwortete, raste sie einfach die Treppe hinauf, hinter sich die beiden besorgt dreinschauenden Freunde. An der ausgeschilderten Tür klopfte sie mehrmals so laut, das schon aus einem anderen Schlafsaal über ihnen gerufen wurde: „Mach die Tür auf."

Diese wurde dann von einem schlanken Junge mit braunen Haaren und einem gutmütigen Gesicht , das sofort irritiert aussah, als er erkannte, wer da an der Tür geklopft hatte, geöffnet.

„Darf ich bitte hinein? Dankeschön." Sie drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und sah sich um. Die Unordnung war überwältigend. Überall lagen Klamotten, Bücher und allerlei Verpackungsreste.

„Tut mir Leid, es ist etwas unordentlich, aber wir sind zurzeit so damit beschäftigt uns auf die ZAGs vorzubereiten, dass wir keine Zeit finden, aufzuräumen.", sagte der Junge mit einem entschuldigten Achselzucken.

„Ach kein Thema. Ich wollte schon immer sehen, wie unordentlich Jungs tatsächlich sind, wenn sie unter sich sind." Lily lächelte böse und fragte dann, auf einen Koffer deutend: „ Ist das hier der Koffer meines Bruders Albus?" Der Junge nickte und stellte sich vor, doch Lily durchwühlte bereits die Sachen ihres Bruders.

Nach 4 Minuten stieß sie einen Triumphschrei aus. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer mit den Worten: „Danke Klassenkamerad von Albus. Du hast Gryffindor davor gerettet eine klagvolle Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff einzustecken."

„Gern geschehen.", meinte der 5-Klässler und sah reichlich verwirrt aus.

Den ganzen restlichen Abend beschäftigte sich Lily mit ihren Hausaufgaben und dem Quidditchtraining. So wie sie das sah musste sie morgen ein Casting machen und sehen, wer sich als Hüter eignete. Für fast alle hatten sie Ersatzspieler, doch als Hüter taugten nur wenige.

Als Lily bereits die Augen zufielen vor Müdigkeit und sie die einzige in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum war, tauchte plötzlich ein Hauself mit einem lauten Plop auf.

„Um Himmels willen, du hast mich erschreckt.", schreckte sie auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss. Aber Gero musste die hier noch heute zu ihnen bringen." Damit überreichte er ihr ein halbes Dutzend schwarzer Rosen und verschwand dann wieder, genauso laut wie er gekommen war. Lily sah sich diese Blumen verdutzt an, dann sah sie die Karte.

Sie kannte die Handschrift, doch konnte sie sie nicht zuordnen. Es war als würde ihr der Text auf der Karte zugeflüstert werden: „Vertrau dem Schlüssel."

Damit zog sie den Schlüssel unter ihrer Bluse hervor und betrachtete ihn. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass sie die Kette mit ihm heute Morgen nicht um ihren Hals gebunden hatte und dennoch war er da. Hatte er vielleicht so etwas wie ein Eigenleben?

„Ach sei nicht albern, Lily. Das ist nur ein Schlüssel. Mit der Ausnahme, dass er dir die Herzen der anderen zeigen kann ist er in keiner Weise besonders." Mit diesen ermahnenden Worten ging sie zu Bett. Sie musste sich schließlich noch ausdenken, wie sie einen geeigneten Hüter in weniger als einer Woche finden und spieltauglich machen konnte.


	8. Von Hütern, Jungs und Kapitänen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Dieses Kapitel entstand in einem Schreibrausch, an dem Gwen Stefani wohl Mitschuld trug. Leider ist es etwas kürzer ausgefallen, als meine sonstigen Kapitel.

Buecher-Ffwurm: deine Ideen sind nicht weit hergeholt, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, das meiste davon stimmt sogar. Es wird sich leider noch nicht in den folgenden Kapiteln auflösen, sondern erst später. Aber auch für dieses Review vielen, vielen Dank. Es ist schön, zu sehen, dass du mitdenkst ;D

Am nächsten Morgen betrachtete sie die Rosen eingehender. Schwarz. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War es vielleicht eine Drohung? Oder einfach nur eine Warnung vor etwas, das passieren würde, falls sie nicht auf den Schlüssel vertraute? Kopfschüttelnd und mit dieser Unwissenheit beschäftigt, schälte sie sich aus ihrem kuscheligen Bett und zog sich an.

„Unfähig. Allesamt unfähig." Das war das einzige was Lily im Moment denken konnte.

Natürlich war sie gleich zum vorübergehenden Kapitän ernannt worden, einerseits aus Mitleid, dass ihr Bruder im Krankenzimmer lag und alle es als gelungene Abwechslung für sie sahen, damit sie nicht immerzu daran denken müsse und zum Zweiten, weil zwar alle scharf darauf waren, einmal Kapitän zu sein, doch wollte es sich niemand tatsächlich antun, mehrere Stunden am Rand des Spielfeldes zu sitzen und Möchtegernspielern zuzusehen, wie sie versuchten den Quaffel zu fangen.

Lily machte dies nun schon geschlagene 5 Stunden. Sie lenkte sich mit Malen ab, meistens schwarze Rosen, bei denen sie dann auch gleich über deren Bedeutung sinnen konnte, während sie immer wie automatisch rief: „Wer ist der Nächste?" Oft reichte schon ein Schuss um zu erkennen, wer Potenzial hatte und wer nicht. Auch diejenigen, die aus Nervosität versagten, waren nicht geeignet, da bis zum Spiel diese Angst wohl nicht gebannt werden konnte.

„Es ist schrecklich! Der Einzige, der mehrere Bälle gehalten hat, war dieser furchtbare Emilian McDonald.", beschwerte sich Lily beim Mittagessen über ihren Morgen.

„Dieser Frauenheld?", fragte Natasha nach.

„Ja, der Typ, der sich für unwiderstehlich hält."

Natasha verzog die Miene.

„Willst, du damit etwa andeuten, liebste Natasha, das du nicht auf den allgemeinen Mädchenschwarm stehst? Seine schwarzen Haare, die eisblauen Augen, das wäre doch bestimmt etwas für dich." Lily zwinkerte ihrer besten Freundin zu. Diese erwiderte nur: „Nein. Ich denke er wäre eher etwas für dich. Ich könnte ihn nicht einmal eine Woche halten, du weißt ja mit seinem riesigen Ego glaubt er, jedes Mädchen sei ihm ergeben."

„Das sehe ich nicht so. Ich mag lieber normale Typen." Während Lily diese Worte aussprach, schaute sie ihn Nathanaels Richtung, doch streifte dabei den Blick eines anderen. Und das war kein geringerer als Malfoy. Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ach, wir suchen uns also einen Bösen. Du und Malfoy? Das gibt sicher nette Kinder." Dafür kassierte Natasha einen Fußtritt von Lily, aber das war ihr egal.

„Morgen dann auch noch der Test in Verwandlung! Ich glaube, die ganze Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen." Damit ließ Lily den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und gab ein gespieltes Schluchzen von sich.

„Ach komm schon, das schaffst du locker.", versuchte Natasha sie aufzumuntern.

Zweifelnd blickte Lily auf. „Ich werde diese dumme Kette nie mit dem Trinkpokal verbinden und sie dann beide in die gleiche Sache verwandeln."

Natasha zuckte sie Achseln. „Vielleicht bringst du jedes einzeln dazu sich zu verwandeln, das reicht auch schon."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen.", sagte Lily gespielt verletzt.

„Ich nehme es nicht zurück.", neckte Natasha.

Und dann fingen sie beide an zu lachen, so wie es gute Freunde eben tun, auch wenn sie keinen Grund dazu haben. Sie lachten und lachten, bis Lily sich verabschieden musste, um wieder auf das Spielfeld zu gehen.

Am Ende des Tages stand für sie fest, dass es wohl oder übel Emilian McDonald sein würde und sie suchte ihn auf, um ihm diese in ihren Augen furchtbare Nachricht zu überbringen. Man sagte ihr, dass er sich im Bad der Vertrauensschüler befinde, also begab sie sich seufzend dorthin. Sie klopfte an die schwere Tür und erhielt ein mürrisches „Ja, was ist? Kann man nicht mal mehr in Ruhe ausspannen?" zur Antwort. Dann hörte sie wie er aus der Wanne stieg und seine platschenden Füße auf die Tür zukamen. Er öffnete sie und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er Lily erkannte. Er hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden.

„Ach, gut, nur du bist es, ich dachte schon, es wären wieder diese kleinen Erstklässler.", begrüßte er sie.

„Ähm, ich komme um dir zu sagen, dass du den Job als Hüter hast.", sagte Lily etwas verlegen, da ihr diese Situation ziemlich peinlich war.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber nett, dass du extra hergekommen bist, um es mir zu erzählen. Oder wolltest du noch etwas Anderes?" Er setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf, das an Lily allerdings abprallte.

„Nein."

„Schade.", meinte er mit einem bedauernden Lächeln und schloss wieder die Tür.

Lily schüttelte sich kurz. Es war ihr vorgekommen, als ob dieser Kerl sie mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen hätte. Nun ja, jetzt war es ja überstanden.

Zu ihrem Bruder ging sie nicht. Sie wollte ihn morgen besuchen und ihm ein paar Geschichten vorlesen, doch heute hatte sie nicht mehr den Nerv dazu. Außerdem war er noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen, ansonsten hätte man sicher jemanden zu ihr geschickt.

So kam es also, dass dieser Sonntagabend zu einem Mädelsabend ernannt wurde und die 5 sich mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung ein Abendessen machten. Das einzig negative war, dass Emma ausgerechnet eine nach erbrochenem schmeckende erwischte und daraufhin schwor, nie wieder eine anzurühren. Diesen Schwur brach sie dann allerdings zwanzig Minuten später, unter großem Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen, wieder. Und als wollte sich das Schicksal dafür entschuldigen, dass es sie so geärgert hatte, bekam sie den gefragtesten Geschmack des Schlafsaals: Erdbeere. Natürlich bestand der Abend nicht nur aus Essen und Lachen. Sie lasen sich vor und unterhielten sich manchmal sogar über ernstere Themen. Der Abend endete damit, dass alle in Natashas Bett einschliefen, da sie alle zu müde waren, um sich noch ein Stück zu bewegen.

Ich wüsste gerne mal eure Meinung:

Findet ihr es besser, wenn ich in einem Kapitel immer nur eine oder zwei Handlungen mache, diese dann aber ausformuliere, oder so wie momentan einfach wie es sich ergibt kurze Einblicke in die jeweiligen Sequenzen mache?


	9. Erfolg und Mißerfolg

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm auch die gefürchtete Prüfung in Verwandlung. Alle Schüler der dritten Jahrgangsstufe hatten einen Horror davor, den Prof. Versatile, ihnen trotz seiner zahllosen Ermutigungen auch nicht nehmen konnte. Auf den Gängen traf man die Drittklässler leise vor sich hinmurmelnd an. Sie sprachen den notwendigen Zauberspruch „Proteus" immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass wenn sie ihn könnten, schon alles glatt gehen würde. Dass dies nicht unbedingt der Schlüssel zum Erfolg war, sahen die aufgeregten Schüler bereits bei dem ersten Versuch von Baldur Freztke, der mit so zitternder Hand den Zauberstab hielt, dass die Gegenstände noch nicht einmal einen Ruck aufeinander zugingen.

Lily war als 6. dran. Sie beobachtete die Schüler vor ihr ganz genau. Sie alle traten mehr oder weniger ruhig auf den Holztisch zu, auf dem die Kette und der Trinkpokal etwa 30 Zentimeter auseinander standen. Der Trick schien zu sein, einen Befehlston anzuschlagen, auch wenn das bis auf einen vor Lily noch keiner geschafft hatte. Und dieser war ausgerechnet ein Slytherin.

Als Lily vortrat flüsterte sie in sich hinein: „Für die Ehre Gryffindors." Der Schlüssel schlug kalt gegen ihre Brust, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm zu vertrauen. Sie stellte sich vor den Tisch und erhielt von Professor Versatile, die Anweisung, die beiden Gegenstände nach dem Verbinden, in Bälle zu verwandeln. In ganz normale natürlich, keine die fähig wären, Quidditch zu spielen. Falls sie es nicht schaffen sollte, den Trinkpokal und die Kette zu verwandeln, bekäme sie immerhin noch Punkte darauf, wenn sie beides einzeln in Bälle transformieren könnte.

Sie stellte sich vor die beiden Gegenstände und stellte sie sich verbunden vor. Sie schwang den Zauberstab durch die Luft und sagte laut und deutlich: „Proteus!" Die Gegenstände zuckten kurz und verbündeten sich dann. Lily selbst war so erschrocken, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal geklappt hatte, dass sie einen Schritt zurücktrat. Alle hinter ihr klatschten in die Hände. Erneut trat sie vor und mit einem kleinen Wink des Zauberstabes und einem weiteren Zauberspruch hatte sie zwei rote Quaffel vor sich liegen. Professor Versatile war vollauf begeistert. Lily selbst konnte es kaum fassen und die Worte des Professors drangen nur verschwommen an ihr Ohr: „Ein Naturtalent! Einfach großartig."

Sie setzte sich zu den Anderen, die es schon hinter sich hatten und dachte wieder an die Rosen, die mittlerweile anfingen, zu welken. Hatte sie es nur dem Schlüssel zu verdanken, dass sie so gut gewesen war?

„Das war echt genial, Lily.", schwärmte Natasha. „Du hast so ausgesehen, als wärest du kein Stück aufgeregt."

„Nun ja, irgendwie habe ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrgenommen.", sagte Lily wahrheitsgetreu.

„Egal. Es war einfach nur supercool.", beteiligte sich nun auch Marek an dem Gespräch. „Du warst mit Abstand die Beste."

„Das schon, aber…"

„Na siehst du, dann kann das mit dem Quidditchspiel am Freitag ja nur schief gehen. Und am Samstag kommt dein Bruder auch wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus und ist genauso wie vorher."

„Danke, dass du mich an ihn erinnerst, Tasha. Ich muss heute noch zu ihm und mich erkundigen, ob er aufgewacht ist. Und dann leiste ich ihm noch etwas Gesellschaft." Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer.

Als sie wieder hinausging, hüpfte sie beschwingt die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Ihr Bruder war aufgewacht und hatte sich ungefähr tausend Mal bei ihr entschuldigt, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war und ihr damit so viele Sorgen bereitet hatte. Als er allerdings erfahren hatte, wer sein Ersatz beim Spiel war, hatte er unwillig den Mund verzogen und sich darüber beklagt. Doch diese Tatsache ignorierte Lily einfach. Es war ja schließlich seine eigene Schuld.

Gut gelaunt lief sie auf das Spielfeld, wo die Quidditchmannschaft heute Nachmittag trainieren sollte. Emilian hatte eine Schar von Mädchen mitgebracht. Lily störte es nicht, solange sie auf ihren Plätzen blieben und keinen Laut von sich gaben. Es war einer der wenigen Apriltage, an denen die Sonne schien. Sie schien mit einer Intensität, dass Lily ihre Jacke auszog und dann mit ihrer Mannschaft besprach, was und wie sie heute trainieren wollten. Es war eines der einfachsten Trainings, die die Quidditchgeschichte je erlebt hatte und das schlechteste dazu. So sehr Emilian auch am Sonntag geglänzt hatte, schien er es irgendwie verlernt zu haben, also hieß die neue Strategie: Lily sollte den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich fangen, damit die Hufflepuffs nicht einmal in die Nähe von 15 Toren kämen.

Am Abend kam Lily total erschöpft und auch noch zu spät zum Treffen mit Nathanael. Sie gab nur knappe Antworten und jeder hätte mitbekommen, dass Nathanael immer unzufriedener wurde, doch Lily war schon so erschöpft, dass sie gar nichts mehr mitbekam.

„Und wie war das Training?", fragte er, während einem Kuss.

„Schrecklich. Hoffentlich ist Emilian am Freitag besser."

„Ja." Das war so ziemlich die einzige Unterhaltung, obwohl sie sich eine Woche lang nicht gesehen hatten.

Als Lily zum Abendessen kam, war Nathanael nicht anwesend. Er saß in seinem Schlafsaal und überlegte, was er falsch machte. Er spürte, dass in ihr eine Veränderung vorging, doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie diese aussah. Sie lächelte ihn nicht mehr so an wie früher, ganz zu schweigen mit der Art wie sie ihn ansah. Früher war in ihren Augen immer ein Glitzern oder ein keckes Funkeln gewesen, doch mittlerweile waren sie erloschen und Lily sah ihn immer so an, als ob er ihr egal wäre. War er das vielleicht sogar?

Hätte Lily seine Gedanken in diesem Moment gehört, wäre sie zutiefst traurig gewesen, dass sie einem Menschen so wehtat. Und weh tat sie ihm durch ihr Verhalten, auch wenn es unabsichtlich geschah.

Doch Lily bekam von Nathanaels Gefühlen nichts mit, da sie in der Großen Halle vor dem Gryffindortisch saß, der sich unter all dem Essen so durchbog, das Muggel wohl Angst gehabt hätten, er würde gleich brechen, und ließ sich zwei Bratwürste schmecken.

„Glaubst du die Prüfungen werden schwerer sein, als der Test heute?", fragte Natasha kauend.

„Gibt es zu dem heute überhaupt noch eine Steigerung?", warf Megan ein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch eine Schwierigkeitsstufe draufsetzen, außer vielleicht für Lily."

„Oh, sehr liebenswürdig Marek.", bedankte sich Lily ironisch.

„Immer, wieder gerne, meine Liebe."

In diesem Augenblick trat Professor McGonnagal an das Rednerpult und alles wurde still.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass in 3 Wochen ihre Prüfungen für dieses Jahr beginnen, hat sich das Kollegium dazu entschlossen, davor einen Maiball zu geben. Dieser wird die Prüfungszeit einläuten und 2 Tage danach werden die ersten von ihnen beginnen zu schreiben. Dieser Ball ist eine Gelegenheit Spaß zu haben, nachdem sie danach wochenlang nur noch lernen müssen. Obwohl sie damit eigentlich schon angefangen haben sollten.

Ich hoffe ihnen allen ist bewusst, dass das Wort „Ball" für schöne Abendkleidung und Standarttanz steht. Wer sich für den Tanzkurs anmelden will, sollte dies so schnell wie möglich tun. Morgen geht es bereits los. Damit wünsche ich ihnen noch gutes Speisen."

Natasha und Lily sahen sich an und stürmten dann sofort los, um sich einzuschreiben. Dass Lily eigentlich Quidditchtraining hatte, war ihr egal, es würde sich schon jemand finden, der sie vertrat.

Am Abend schrieb Lily ihrer Mutter einen Brief:

_Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,_

_sicher wisst ihr schon, dass Albus wieder aufgewacht ist, aber ich wollte es euch noch einmal persönlich schreiben. Es tut ihm furchtbar Leid, was er getan hat und er hofft, dass ihr nicht allzu böse seid und ihn besuchen kommt. Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Neues, außer dass ich heute eine 1 in Verwandlung bekommen habe. _

_Ich hoffe es geht euch gut._

_Eure Lily_

Danach löschte sie das Licht und schlief ein.

Beim nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder mehr wörtliche Rede geben…


	10. Der langsame Walzer

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Die Tanzschritte in diesem Kapitel sind nicht allzu schwer und ihr könnt ja mal versuchen, sie nachzumachen, wenn ihr Lust habt. Falls euch die Beschreibungen zu langweilig sind, tut es mir Leid, aber ich finde Tanzen macht großen Spaß und den wollte ich den Schülern und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts nicht vorenthalten.

„Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich noch nie richtig getanzt habe? Ich kann keinen einzigen Schritt und meine Auffassungsgabe ist miserabel." Lily sah Natasha an, als würde die Welt gleich untergehen.

„Ach nun komm schon, so schlimm kann es gar nicht werden. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich bis auf den Cha Cha Cha auch nichts kann.", versuchte Natasha sie aufzumuntern.

„Ja, und als du versucht hast, ihn mir beizubringen, bin ich dir bestimmt 100 Mal auf die Füße getreten."

„Übertreib nicht. Vielleicht 10, wenn nicht sogar weniger Male."

Sie standen nun vor der Eingangstür, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Die anderen Angemeldeten strömten an den beiden vorbei, hinein in die große Halle. Für den Tanzkurs waren die Tische an die Seiten geschoben worden und auf jedem von ihnen lagen Schuhe, jedes Paar mit einem Namensschildchen versehen.

„Nun, komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", meinte Natasha und zerrte Lily in den Raum.

Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, über dem eine Gryffindorflagge hing und suchten sich ihre Schuhpaare heraus.

„Was glaubst du, wie werden die Tanzpartner ausgewählt?", fragte Lily. „Ob sie die Pärchen aus einem Hut ziehen?"

Megan war nun auch zu ihnen gestoßen und beteiligte sich an der Diskussion: „Glaube ich nicht. Die haben sich sicher schon vorher Gedanken gemacht."

„Außerdem können sie die Hut-Variante doch gar nicht machen, denn dann könnten wir zum Beispiel mit einem Slytherin tanzen müssen.", meinte Natasha.

Professor Estrella, die Astronomielehrerin leitete den Tanzkurs und klatschte nun in die Hände. Lily erwartete schon fast, dass sie nun ihre Verlobung mit Professor Longbottom bekannt geben würde, doch das tat sie natürlich nicht.

„In Ordnung stellt euch mal bitte in zwei Reihen auf. Die Jungs auf der rechten Seite, die Mädchen auf der linken. Nein, nicht von der Tür aus, sondern so, dass die Jungs der Slytherintisch sind und die Mädchen der von Gryffindor."

Geräuschvoll wechselten die Schüler und Schülerinnen die Seiten.

„Sehr schön. Und nun gehen sie einfach auf ihr Gegenüber zu und dies ist dann ihr Tanzpartner."

„Das ging ja einfach.", sagte Natasha erfreut, allerdings senkte sich ihre Stimmung sofort, als sie sah, auf wen sie da zuging. Auch Lily machte große Augen.

„Also, nachdem sie nun alle ihre Tanzpartner gefunden haben, können wir ja beginnen.", sagte Professor Estrella und strahlte über das hübsche Gesicht.

Lily hingegen sah entsetzt ihren Tanzpartner an. Er war ganze zehn Zentimeter kleiner. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Lily war gleichzeitig zum Lachen und zum Weinen.

„Mein Name ist Christopher Bagatelle. Mein Vater ist Franzose, weißt du. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", stellte er sich vor, während sie sich noch gegenüber standen.

„Lily Potter." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin, doch er meinte: „Nicht so förmlich, wir werden uns in den nächsten 2 Wochen noch öfter auf die Füße treten." und umarmte sie. Megan stand daneben und lachte unterdrückt, woraufhin Lily nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Als er sie losließ, sagte Professor Estrella fröhlich: „Nun, habt ihr euch ja kennen gelernt, dann können wir anfangen. Also wir machen heute nur den langsamen Walzer, vorerst ohne Drehung, die kommt vielleicht übermorgen. Aber eventuell findet sich hier ja ein begabtes Paar, das die Drehung heute schon machen kann. Die Mädchen kommen nun bitte zu mir und die Jungen gehen zu Professor Longbottom und wir zeigen euch die Grundschritte."

Die Mädchen stürmten zu Professor Estrella, während die Jungs betont cool an ihren Bestimmungsort tigerten.

„Also, Mädchen, ihr seid praktisch immer der Gegenpart zum Jungen, wenn er vorgeht, geht ihr zurück und wenn er zurückgeht, geht ihr vor. Beim ersten Schritt tanzt ihr mit dem linken Fuß zurück. Ihr könnt es gleich mitmachen. Dann geht der rechte Fuß nach rechts, also schräg und steht dann auf der gleichen Höhe mit dem linken Fuß, den ihr als 3. Schritt neben den rechten setzt. Danach macht ihr mit dem rechten Fuß einen Schritt nach vorne. Sehr schön. Jetzt den linken Fuß schräg nach links und wieder den rechten Fuß ran. Sehr gut. Und jetzt wiederholt das ein paar Mal."

Als Lily dann endlich mit ihrem Partner tanzte, war das eine heillose Katastrophe. Ihre Tanzschritte waren richtig, doch er vertrat sich alle paar Schritte.

„Au!", rief Lily zum wiederholten Male aus und sah ihm streng in die Augen. „Nun komm schon, so schwer ist das doch gar nicht. Du gehst mit dem rechten Fuß nach vorne, dann mit dem linken Fuß nach links und dann geht der rechte Fuß an den linken heran. Siehst du? Genau so. Wenn du nun also so stehst, geht der linke Fuß nach hinten, der rechte nach rechts und dann kommt der linke wieder an den rechten. So schwer ist es nicht, sogar ich als Mädchen bekomme den Männerschritt schon hin."

Nachdem die erste Tanzstunde nach 2 Stunden Dauertanzen vorbei war, gingen alle ganz erschöpft aus der großen Halle und warteten auf das Abendessen. Die meisten zogen sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurück, um sich auf ihr Bett zu legen und sich auszuruhen. So auch Lily, Natasha und Megan. Sie waren vollkommen ausgelaugt und dachten nicht einmal daran sich zu bewegen, bis auf den Mund, den sie noch reichlich betätigten.

„Ich befürchte, diese Drehungen haben meine Füße getötet. Sie sind abgestorben. Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf, sehe ich nicht den gleichen schmerzenden Ausdruck in euren Gesichtern? Ihr habt die Drehung doch auch gemacht.", beklagte sich Natasha.

„Nun Natasha, dein Partner hat das nun mal in einem Tempo gemacht, dass wir schon erwarteten, ihr würdet gleich abheben. Da ist es schon verständlich, dass deine Füße mehr wehtun als unsere. Er tanzt richtig gut, fast so, als würde er nie etwas anderes machen. Wieso nimmt er überhaupt an diesem Kurs teil?", meinte Lily und ließ sich in ihre Kissen plumpsen.

„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich will er neue Trophäen sammeln und Mädchen stehen bekanntlich ja sehr auf begabte Tänzer.", gab Natasha zur Antwort.

„Dass gerade du Emilian McDonald bekommst, dass ist echt zum Schießen. Unsere kleine, süße Natasha und der wohl begehrteste Junge ganz Hogwarts. Ehe du dich versiehst, tanzt du mit ihm Tango, meine Süße.", neckte Megan.

„Würden meine Füße nicht so wehtun, würde ich dich jetzt erschlagen."

„Oh, bitte keine Drohungen, habt lieber Mitleid mit mir. Mein Tanzpartner ist eine absolute Niete. Und kleiner als ich! Das ist wirklich demütigend.", warf Lily ein.

„Willst du Emilian? Ich gebe ihn dir gerne. Du mit deinen roten Haaren passt sowieso besser zum Tango, als ich als Blonde. Schließlich gibt es in Südamerika nicht sonderlich viele blondhaarige Frauen."

„Vergesst es, ihr Beiden, ihr seid an eure Tanzpartner gebunden. Ich jedenfalls bin mit meinem ganz zufrieden. Aber sag mal Lily, ist deiner älter als wir?"

„Er ist einen Jahrgang über uns." Ihre Freundinnen fingen an zu lachen und sie rafften sich auf, um zum Abendessen zu schleichen. Bis spät in den Abend hinein, redeten sie über das Tanzen und am Ende stand für sie fest, dass das sicher eine aufregende Zeit werden würde und dass die Tanzstunde übermorgen sicher interessant würde. Morgen war erstmal der andere Anfängerkurs dran, damit sich die Füße der Teilnehmenden erholen konnten.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saß, blickten alle Leute zuerst auf ihre Schuhe. Es waren Plüschhausschuhe, da diese die einzigen gewesen waren, die nicht drückten. Sie hätte es nie erwartet, doch von den ganzen Tritten auf ihre Füße, waren diese geschwollen. Außerdem erhielt sie einen Brief ihrer Mutter, in dem sie ihr mitteilte, dass ihr Vater und sie, sie zu Ostern besuchen kämen, da sie wüssten, wie beschäftigt man um diese Jahreszeit mit dem Lernen war und deshalb verstünden, dass ihre Kinder sie nicht besuchen könnten.

Das Quidditchtraining war an diesem Nachmittag schon besser und Lily hoffte sehr, dass sich Emilians Spiel nicht durch die Aufregung am Freitag verschlechtern würde. Deshalb ging sie nach dem Training noch einmal zu ihm.

„Hey, Emilian. Das war heute ein gutes Training. Glaubst du, du bekommst das am Freitag genauso souverän hin?"

„Ja. Mit Aufregung habe ich gelernt umzugehen, weißt du. Ich habe früher an Tanzwettbewerben teilgenommen. Tut mir übrigens Leid, das mit deinem Tanzpartner. Er ist nicht unbedingt optimal für dich."

Lily war richtig erstaunt, dass er so freundlich war und gar keine Hintergedanken zu haben schien. „Du hast bei Tanzwettbewerben mitgemacht?"

„Ja, ich bin dreimaliger Junioreuropameister. Soll ich es dir zeigen?" Damit nahm er ihre Taille und ihre linke Hand und tanzte einige Minuten mit ihr den Walzer. Als sie endeten, klatschten alle im Umkleideraum begeistert. Lily lächelte Emilian an und erkannte, dass seine Flirtstrategie voll aufging. Tanzen war tatsächlich ein Schlüssel, um das Herz eines Mädchens erweichen zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Natasha Emilian lange widerstehen würde können und offenbar konnte er ja richtig nett sein.

Und hier noch die Antwort auf das Review von einer Leserin, das mir bei einem anderen Portal geschickt wurde:

1. Scorpius Freundin ist tatsächlich schwanger, insofern hat Lily ihre Gedanken richtig gehört.

2. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nathanael Lily zum Ball einlädt, aber ob sie da auch zusammen hingehen, bleibt abzuwarten.

3. Was des Hüters Qualitäten als Hüter angehen, hast du schon Recht, die sind ziemlich miserabel, aber er hat ja noch etwas Zeit. Und vermutlich wird das Spiel für Lily besser laufen, als das andere.

4. Ich fahre leider nicht in den Urlaub, auch wenn ich gegen eine Woche Karibik nichts einzuwenden hätte ;D. Ich ziehe um und darf meine Kartons selber packen...man glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Dinge man in seinen Schubladen hat, die man bewusst gar nicht mehr kennt.


	11. Kuss und Schluss

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Eines der, meiner Meinung nach, wichtigsten Kapitel, in dem auch ziemlich viel Herzblut steckt, also wäre ich erfreut, wenn ihr mir ein paar Feedbacks geben würdet. Es ist ziemlich lang geworden, weil einfach so viel passieren musste und ich nicht an irgendeinem Punkt Schluss machen und euch die Trennung der Ereignisse antun wollte.

Es war nun schon länger her, dass der Schlüssel sich aktiviert hatte, doch bei der nächsten Tanzstunde regte er sich wieder. Ganz plötzlich und unerwartet sah sie die Herzen. Vor Schreck trat sie Christopher auf den Fuß, der zu Fluchen begann. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hintrittst?" Seit der letzten Stunde war seine gute Laune um ein Vielfaches gesunken, wenn man nicht sogar sagen konnte, dass er miserabel drauf war. Lily hatte es zwar munkeln hören, dass seine Freundin ihn verlassen hatte, doch dass das so starke Auswirkungen auch auf sie haben würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Tut mir Leid. War nicht mit Absicht.", sagte sie kleinlaut und eher aus Reflex, denn ihre Gedanken waren bei etwas ganz anderem. Wieder fühlte sie sich total niedergeschlagen von den gebrochenen Herzen. Es kam ihr so vor, als gäbe es kein Glück auf der Welt, wenn doch so viele leiden mussten. Auch dass gerade ihr Tanzpartner ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, war wohl nicht sonderlich förderlich für ihre Gemütsverfassung. Sie vertrat sich immer öfter, bis es Christopher zu bunt wurde und er wütend aus der Halle stürmte. Lily folgte ihm, ging jedoch sofort in ihren Schlafsaal, riss sich die Kette mit dem Schlüssel vom Hals, legte sich ins Bett und stand nicht mehr auf.

„Aber Lily, du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben.", beschwerte sich Natasha. Lily hatte ihr erzählt, dass, nachdem Christopher gegangen war, da er sich nicht so gut gefühlt hatte, sie selbst nicht hatte alleine zurückbleiben wollen. Natasha hatte es ihr bedingungslos geglaubt. Im Moment lag Lily unter ihrer Bettdecke, obwohl sie es normalerweise hasste nur diese schlechte Luft zum Atmen zu haben und immer das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken, doch momentan passte es gut zu ihrer Stimmung. Sie wollte ihr Bett nicht mehr verlassen. Wenn es ging, nie mehr. Natürlich wusste sie selbst, dass das nicht möglich war, doch mittlerweile hatte sie Angst vor der Wirkung des Schlüssels. Was war, wenn sie die Herzen während des Spiels sah? Schließlich war das heute und sie hatte nicht mal mehr neun Stunden Zeit. Sie konnte ja nicht mal sicher sein, dass der Schlüssel tatsächlich in dem Koffer blieb, während sie den Schnatz suchte.

„Du hast gestern das Abendessen verpasst. Willst du nichts essen?", fragte Natasha nun. Lily gab nur ein verneinendes Brummen von sich und so sah Natasha sich gezwungen ihrer besten Freundin die Decke wegzunehmen, damit sie endlich aus den Federn kam. Als sie die Decke nun wegriss, erhielt sie einen mörderischen Blick, woraufhin sie Lily unschuldig anlächelte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du Hunger hast. Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast aufzustehen.", neckte sie und wurde zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von einer Minute per Blick getötet.

Beim Frühstück war Lily schon besser gelaunt, da sie den Schlüssel einfach mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen an seinem Platz festgeklebt und eingesperrt hatte. Dass er magisch war und sich vermutlich befreien konnte, diesen Gedanken schob sie einfach beiseite. Sie saß neben Emilian, der ihr ein paar Fragen bezüglich der Spieltaktik stellte und sich noch einmal rückversicherte, dass die Treiber alles tun würden, um die Klatscher von ihm fernzuhalten.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und man konnte den Duft der Blumen über weite Strecken riechen. Die Sonne schien kräftig vom Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten erfreut über diese schöne Atmosphäre. Lily ging in Richtung Garderobe und freute sich, da dieses Wetter perfekt zum Quidditch spielen war.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief und drehte sich um. Es war Malfoy, doch sie war nicht so negativ wie sonst, als sie ihn sah. Sie wartete bis er sie erreicht hatte und trat dabei schon in den Schatten der Hauswand der Umkleide.

„Na, Malfoy, willst du mir Glück wünschen? Diesmal nehme ich es sogar an." Sie lächelte ihm neckisch zu.

„Nein, deshalb bin ich eigentlich nicht hier. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Dann schieß mal los. Ich muss mich noch umziehen und bin spät dran." Sie sah ihn offen an, ohne daran zu denken, dass er sie normalerweise immer aufzog.

„Nun, ich wollte dich fragen, was du glaubst, wie das Spiel ausgehen wird." Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Das wolltest du mich fragen?" Sie grinste. „Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass wir gewinnen, was sonst?"

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich noch etwas anderes tun." Er war die ganze Zeit weiter auf sie zugegangen und nun war sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt.

„Und was wäre das?", fragte sie langsam, nachdem sie kräftig geschluckt hatte.

„Das hier." Seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren und sie verschmolzen zu einem Kuss. Sie wusste nicht, wieso er das tat, doch es war ihr auch egal. Sie ließ sich einfach fallen. Zuerst war der Kuss zögernd, doch ihr Mund antwortete dem seinen und so wurde der Kuss immer intensiver. Ihre Arme hoben sich automatisch und schlossen sich um Malfoys Hals. So einen wundervollen Kuss hatte sie noch nie erlebt, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und nahm nur noch diesen perfekten Kuss wahr.

Nach mehreren Minuten ließ er von ihr ab und sie stand in völliger Verwirrung und mit geschlossenen Augen da. Sie öffnete sie langsam und zeigte in eine Richtung: „Ich muss mich umziehen gehen." Er nickte nur, während sie nach links ging.

Dann zog er sie am Arm und schickte sie nach rechts mit den Worten: „Da hinten ist der Eingang in die Garderobe."

„Oh, ja, du hast Recht." Es wunderte sie, dass sie überhaupt noch stehen konnte, geschweige denn laufen, doch sie schaffte es wackelnd in die Umkleide, wo sie versuchte die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten.

Aber es wollte nicht klappen. Sie hörte die Stimmen der anderen nicht, sondern spürte noch immer Malfoys Lippen auf den ihren.

Als es Zeit wurde hinaus aufs Spielfeld zu fliegen, hatte sie sich so weit wieder gefangen, dass sie ihr Ziel, nämlich den Schnatz zu fangen, klar vor Augen hatte. Es wurde angepfiffen und sie flog los. Sie blieb nicht wie sonst ruhig in der Mitte schweben, sondern flog lange Kreise und obwohl sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war, sah sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten den Schnatz und flog im Sturzflug darauf zu. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins erklang Fred Weasleys Stimme, die verkündete: „Emilian, der Hüter von Gryffindor hat nach drei Toren von Hufflepuff nun seinen ersten Quaffel gehalten, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und offenbar haben wir nun auch einen Sieger. Trotz Unfall von Lily, nun der Sturzflug ist nicht einfach, hat sie den Schnatz gefangen. Damit steht es 30 zu 150 für Gryffindor. Schade, dass das Spiel bei diesem schönen Wetter gerade mal sieben Minuten gedauert hat." Alle Schüler liefen aufs Spielfeld, um Lily zu gratulieren oder die bedrückten Hufflepuffs aufzumuntern. Auch Lily selbst freute sich riesig, da sie nun der Held der Gryffindors war und von ihnen auf die Schultern genommen wurde. Sie lachte vergnügt, als auch Emilian für die Leistung, einen Quaffel gehalten zu haben, auf die Schultern genommen wurde.

Man trug die beiden hinauf ins Schloss, wo bereits ein Abendessen auf die Schüler wartete.

Als Lily fast fertig war, trat Nathanael an ihren Tisch und fragte sie: „Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Klar." Sie folgte ihm aus dem Schloss, hinunter zum See. Sie wunderte sich wieso er sie so weit fort brachte, doch stellte sie keine Fragen.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie sah die Veränderung deutlich. Er war zornig.

„Wie lange läuft das schon?", fragte er sie, offensichtlich bemüht sie nicht anzuschreien.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.", sagte sie und in diesem Moment wusste sie es tatsächlich nicht.

„Malfoy und du. Ich habe euch gesehen, also leugne es nicht." Der Kuss schob sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, mit so einer Heftigkeit, dass sie die Schuldgefühle fast umrissen.

„Heute war es das erste Mal, dass er mich geküsste hat und ich wollte es nicht. Nathanael, ich wollte es ehrlich nicht.", sagte sie, doch er wandte sich ab und sie sah an seinen Gesten, dass er ihr keinen Glauben schenkte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie konnte ihm die Verzweiflung ansehen.

„Du hättest ihn wegschubsen können oder ihm eine Ohrfeige geben. Aber du hast nichts dergleichen getan." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Der Zorn war verflogen und nun sah sie die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er sie angeschrieen hätte, als hilflos mit den Achseln zu zucken und ermattet zu sagen: „Ich habe gespürt, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr so gut lief, aber ich dachte, ich dachte, dass…" Er brach ab.

„Wir das wieder hinbekommen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja.", sagte er nur. Nach einer Weile kam ein: „Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Sie wollte nicht, dass er Schluss machte, doch sie wusste, dass die Beziehung nach diesem Vorfall nie so wie vorher sein und immer von einem Misstrauen überschattet werden würde und so ließ sie ihn gewähren.

„Weißt du, ich wollte dir Glück wünschen, als ich hinunter kam und dich darum bitten, mich zum Ball zu begleiten. Und da sah ich euch. Ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du dich wehren, doch stattdessen hast du den Kuss ganz offensichtlich erwidert. Und als ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht mehr ertragen, da hast du deine Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn noch näher an dich herangezogen. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr mich das verletzt und gedemütigt hat, Lily. Ich habe mich verraten gefühlt und dass von derjenigen, die ich liebe und von der ich dachte, dass sie mich liebt."

„Es tut mir Leid." Sie wusste, dass diese Worte nicht einmal annähernd ausreichten, um die Wunden in seinem Herz zu heilen, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen oder tun sollte.

„Was genau tut dir Leid? Dass du mich so verletzt hast oder der Kuss selbst?"

„Beides."

„Lily, ich sage das nicht gerne und ich würde so einiges machen, um uns beiden diese Worte zu ersparen, aber Lily, bei Gott, ich kann es nicht. Lily, ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen." Sie konnte nichts sagen. Die Tränen rauschten in Bächen an ihren Wangen herunter und sie fühlte sich, als hätte man einen Teil ihrer selbst genommen und würde nun mit aller Macht darauf herum trampeln, doch sie nickte bei seinen Worten. Sie wusste ja selber, dass es sein musste.

Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Sie sah ihm nach, bis das Schloss ihn verschluckte, dann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Sie beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie den Himmel rot färbte und dann hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Sie saß einfach still da und versuchte nicht zu denken und wenn sich doch ein Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein schob, dann war es meist der, der sie fragte, wie sie hatte so dumm sein und mit Malfoy herumknutschen hatte können.

Sie hörte es hinter sich knacken und zog mit einer Bewegung blitzschnell den Zauberstab, stand auf und drehte sich um.

„Was tust du hier?", zischte sie. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mein Leben ruiniert hast, musst du auch noch zusehen, wie ich leide? Wenn du deshalb hier bist, werde ich den Zauberstab nicht senken."

Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich vielleicht etwas aufheitern."

„Du bist vermutlich der letzte Mensch, der mich aufheitern kann." Dennoch senkte sie den Zauberstab und setzte sich zurück auf den großen Stein.

„Er hat also Schluss gemacht?" Sie sah nicht den kleinen blauen Fleck, an Malfoys Kinn, den er von Nathanaels Schlag erhalten hatte. Gleich nachdem Nathanael sich getrennt hatte, war er Malfoy suchen gegangen und so verletzt wie er war, hatte er ihn angeschrieen und ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Malfoy hatte Glück gehabt, dass er größer war als Nathanael ansonsten hätte er wohl noch schlimmere Verletzungen, als diesen kleinen, blauen Fleck erhalten.

„Ja.", antwortete sie bedrückt. „ An seiner Stelle hätte ich das auch getan."

„Oh, du wärst nie an seine Stelle gekommen. Er ist viel zu nett, um dich zu betrügen." Er setzte sich mit einem halben Meter Abstand ebenfalls auf den Stein.

„Da hast du Recht. Oh Gott, ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn vermisst und nicht die Vorstellung von ihm?" Damit verspielte er sich wieder den Stein im Brett, den er als netter Zuhörer bekommen hatte.

„Natürlich ihn!", sagte sie wütend. „Aber davon kannst du ja nichts verstehen, du würdest die Liebe nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie direkt vor dir stünde."

„Oh doch, ich erkenne die Liebe. Aber ich glaube, du warst nur in eine Vorstellung von ihm verliebt, falls du überhaupt verliebt warst und jetzt willst du eine Ausrede haben, um dich ganz in deinem Leid verkriechen zu können und redest dir deshalb ein, du seiest in ihn verliebt."

„Du redest Schwachsinn. Glaubst du ich wäre nicht verletzt?"

„Jeder ist verletzt, wenn Schluss ist, aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass du ihn geliebt hast." Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?", fragte sie dann.

„Weil ich es wollte."

„Wieso?"

„Ich dich küssen wollte?" Sie nickte.

„Ich werde dir auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben, denn es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du es verstehst.", meinte er nur.

„Das bezweifle ich."

„Weil…?", harkte er nach.

„Ich dir in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen werde. Du bringst Unglück." Er lachte herzhaft auf und sie tat es ihm nach.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht waschen und schlafen.", meinte er nach ein paar schweigsamen Minuten.

„Ich will nicht. Ich werde es allen sagen müssen und ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann."

„Du musst es ihnen ja nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber du solltest nicht hier draußen bleiben, du zitterst ja schon vor Kälte."

„Ich bleibe noch. Du kannst ja schon reingehen."

„Okay." Er reichte ihr seine Jacke und ging davon. Sie kuschelte sich ein und blickte weiter auf den See hinaus.

Als sie spätabends in den Schlafsaal kam, war Natasha noch wach, da sie auf Lily gewartet hatte.

Als sie die Spuren des Weinens sah, fragte sie entsetzt: „Ist etwas mit deinen Eltern?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur: „Nathanael hat sich von mir getrennt." Dann schlüpfte sie zu Natasha unter die Decke und weinte sich neben ihr in den Schlaf.

Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel ziemlich dramatisch war und dass der Kuss schwer vorstellbar ist, da ihr die Gründe dafür ja noch nicht kennt, aber ich werde sie in einem späteren Kapitel einbringen. Ich habe bei der Szene als Nathanael mit Lily Schluss macht, eher spekuliert, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss, also verzeiht mir, falls das nicht so genial rübergekommen ist, ich habe bis jetzt noch keinen Freund gehabt, von dem ich wusste, dass er mich betrügt. Nun, ich habe „gegoogelt", wie man sich fühlt und kann jetzt mit gutem Gewissen sagen: „Man findet wirklich alles im Internet." Also, verzeiht mir, falls das Kapitel nicht so gut geworden ist.


	12. Zurück

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur au

Gut, nach der langen Pause, kommt nun endlich das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr habt noch nicht vergessen, was in dem Kapitel davor passiert ist ;D. Eine kleine Inspiration war mir diesmal: The Cranberries mit „When you're gone"

Ja, Malfoy hatte durchaus Recht, sie versank etwas in ihrem Selbstmitleid, aber wieso auch nicht? Es war Wochenende und durch ihr Verhalten schadete sie ja niemandem, höchstens Natasha, die sich pausenlos Sorgen machte und versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Lily ging nicht mehr aus dem Schlafsaal und blieb im Bett liegen. Essen wollte sie nicht, obwohl Natasha ihr nach jeder Mahlzeit etwas mitbrachte.

Am Montagmorgen stand sie auf und sagte zu Natasha: „Ich bin wieder normal. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, ich denke, ich bin über die Trennung hinweg. Außerdem na ja, bin ich doch recht zuversichtlich, dass ich heute alles mit links schaffe." Sie glaubte den Worten nicht mit ganzem Herzen, doch es war immerhin ein Trost, dass die anderen sie ihr abnahmen.

„Lily, dir ist bewusst, dass du Rechtshänder bist, oder?", zog Natasha sie ein wenig auf.

„Na gut, dann halt mit rechts.", meinte Lily lächelnd.

Das Frühstück ließ Lily sausen und ging gleich in den Wahrsagenunterricht. Die Gänge, die sie an Nathanael erinnerten, mied sie. Doch so ganz ließ sich ein Treffen mit jemandem, der von einer Trennung gehört hatte, nicht vermeiden. Sie wurde von Julia abgefangen, der Leiterin der jüngeren Theatergruppe. Diese Theatergruppe umschloss alle Schüler aller Häuser von der ersten bis einschließlich der fünften Klasse.

„Hallo Lily. Wie geht's dir denn?", fragte sie in einem mitleidsvollen Ton.

„Ganz gut. Außer der Tatsache, dass wir heute Montag haben, bin ich über alles hinweg."

„Also stimmt es, dass ihr euch getrennt habt? Ich dachte es mir ja gleich, als ich dich mit Malfoy knutschen sah." Lily verzog das Gesicht und Julia wurde sogleich wieder anteilnehmend. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte keine „alten" Wunden aufreißen. Aber wir haben das Drehbuch zum neuen Stück fertig und ich denke, du wirst es gut finden. Und ich wollte mit dir besprechen, welche Rolle du bekommst." Sie zog Lily verschwörerisch in eine Ecke, von der aus man durch den angrenzenden Garten nicht gesehen werden konnte. „Also, ich denke, du passt perfekt in eine unserer Hauptrollen." Sie musterte Lily von Kopf bis Fuß und redete dann weiter: „Die Katharina ist eine tolle Rolle für dich und ich bin sicher, wir finden einen perfekten Partner."  
„Julia, wenn ich dich kurz unterbrechen dürfte: Was für ein Stück spielen wir?"

„Wir spielen „Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung" von Shakespeare. Mit alten Kostümen und solchen Dingen. Ich bin mir, wie gesagt, sicher, dass du eine geeignete Besetzung für die widerspenstige Katharina (1) bist und dass du ihren Wandel gut darstellen kannst."

„Ähm, und wie seit ihr gerade auf mich gekommen?" Der Gedanke, dass die anderen Schüler sie für störrisch hielten, traf sie unerwartet tief, sie war immer davon ausgegangen beliebt zu sein.

„Nun, wir haben ja gesehen, wie du früher mit Malfoy umgegangen bist und nun ja, dir steht sowohl das Liebe, wie auch das Zickige. Weißt du, außerdem bist du eine gute Schauspielerin und bist beliebt, einige werden nur wegen dir hingehen."

„Ja, aber gerade die Rolle der Zicke?", fragte Lily widerwillig.

„Erstens wird sie am Schluss nett und zum zweiten ist die Katharina eine der Hauptrollen, die zum Ende hin eine richtig lange Szene hat, also werden die Leute beim Verlassen nur über dich reden. Bitte, mach es für mich. Die letzte Aufführung war nicht gerade der Renner und ich denke, wir haben diesmal eine richtig gute Chance, die große Halle zu füllen. Du weißt, dass ich Theaterregisseurin werden will und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nur richtig gut werden kann, wenn ich gute Schauspieler habe."

„Das ist Erpressung."

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber ich will nicht, dass wir wieder so ein Desaster mit der Hauptbesetzung haben wie bei Goldmarie und Pechmarie. Goldmarie hatte sich auf dem Klo eingeschlossen und geweint vor Aufregung und Pechmarie hat lauthals Bezahlung gefordert, typisch Slytherin eben. Also hilfst du mir?"

„Ja, ich werde die Katharina spielen.", gab Lily nach.

„Oh, Dankeschön. Wir treffen uns am Freitag für das offizielle Casting, da musst du nur richtig zickig spielen und du hast die Rolle. Und, Lily: Es tut mir ehrlich Leid." Sie winkte ihr zum Abschied und zog von dannen, durch den grünen Innenhof, hinein in einen anderen Gang.

Lily machte sich ihrerseits auf den Weg zum Turm.

Dort erwartete sie in dem düsteren, stark nach Weihrauch riechenden Zimmer auch schon Professor Adivina mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht.

„Da kommt ja unsere zukünftige Wahrsagerin. Lily, du glaubst gar nicht, wie erschüttert ich war, als ich hörte, dass die Voraussage mit deinem Bruder eingetreten war. Ich hätte dich ernster nehmen sollen, aber ich tat es nicht. Nun, während der Woche, in der ich aufgrund dieses Schocks krank war, kam mir die Erkenntnis, dass ich das, was ich zu tun verpasst habe, nun nachholen werde. Ich versichere dir, dass ich dich in jeder Stunde, um einen Beitrag bitten werde."

„Wie nett.", sagte Lily überrumpelt und nur zu dem einen Gedanken fähig: ‚Das wird Albus büßen.'

Die Stunde wurde der wahre Horror und Lily hätte einiges dafür gegeben, unsichtbar zu sein. Auch das Mittagessen verlief nicht so, wie gewünscht, denn Marek kam nur kurz zu ihnen, um sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er nun mit Gabrielle ganz offiziell zusammen war. Natasha stürzte daraufhin aus dem Schloss, hinein in den sonnigen, warmen Tag, der sie mit seinem strahlenden Wetter zu verhöhnen schien. Lily lief ihr natürlich nach. Natasha saß unter demselben Baum, unter dem sie selbst wenige Tage vorher getrauert hatte. Lily kamen die Erinnerungen wie Galle hoch, doch sie schob sie resolut beiseite. Der See glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und die Vögel zwitscherten. Natashas Stimmung schien gar nicht dazu zu passen. Nach einiger Zeit nahm Lily ihre beste Freundin in die Arme und wiegte sie vor und zurück. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Natasha und sagte entschlossen: „Ich muss mich von ihm lösen."

Lily antwortete nicht.

„Ich werde mir meine Freizeit verplanen und dann werde ich entweder einen neuen finden oder ich vergesse Marek. Hast du eine Idee in welche AG ich gehen könnte?"

„Du könntest in die Theatergruppe kommen. Wir suchen immer Leute."

„Na ja, ich überleg es mir." Sie gingen zurück in den Unterricht, nur leider mit reichlich Verspätung für die Professor Melodie natürlich kein Verständnis hatte. Er meinte lediglich dazu: „McCain, Potter Nachsitzen nächsten Mittwoch."

Den Tag schloss Lily mit nur einem Gedanken ab: Sie hatte Malfoy nicht gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder traurig sein sollte.

(1) In dem Originalstück „Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung" heißt Katharina Katherine und so kam ich etwas in die Bedrängnis, wie ich sie hier nennen sollte, da Harry Potter ja auch in Schottland spielt, ich habe mich aber trotzdem dazu entschlossen es bei Katharina zu belassen.


	13. Ein bestimmtes Lächeln

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Diese Seite möchte ich euch einfach nicht vorenthalten, ihr findet dort den Satz: „Ich liebe dich!" in allen möglichen Sprachen und ich finde das einfach zu süß: www.infantologie.de/love/sprache.php?sprachea

Also, ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr Schwarzleser wenigstens 1 Review hinterlassen würden, damit Buecher-FFwurm nicht immer die einzige ist, die sich zu der Story äußert, obwohl ihre Reviews dadurch zu etwas Besonderem werden, auf das ich mich immer total freue und sie trifft lustigerweise sehr oft ins Schwarze ;).

Sie stand vor der Eingangstür zur großen Halle und blickte ungeduldig auf die silberne Armbanduhr. Wo blieb Christopher denn bloß? Einige nasse Nachzügler, die aus dem strömenden Regen kamen, liefen an Lily vorbei in die Halle und kurz darauf sah sie Mr. Klinch, den Hausmeister, mit einem großen Eimer, wüst fluchend, herbeieilen. Christopher kam und kam nicht, also trottete sie in die große Halle und ließ sich von Professor Estrella mit den anderen Mädchen die Tanzschritte für heute erklären. Währenddessen sah sie immer wieder zum Eingang, doch nirgendwo war eine Spur von Christopher.

Schweren Herzens trat sie auf Professor Estrella zu und erklärte ihr ihre missliche Lage: „Mein Tanzpartner Christopher ist heute nicht gekommen. Was soll ich denn nun machen?"  
„Oh, das trifft sich hervorragend, denn es gibt noch jemanden, dem heute ein Tanzpartner fehlt. Es gibt zurzeit eine kleine Grippewelle im Hause Slytherin."

Lilys Alarmglocken schrillten und ihre böse Vermutung wurde Wirklichkeit.

„Mr. Malfoy, kommen sie bitte herüber. Wir haben eine Tanzpartnerin für Sie gefunden." Ein lächelnder Malfoy trat auf Lily und ihre Professorin zu und verbeugte sich vor ihr, mit den Worten: „Darf ich bitten?"

Sie lächelte, doch innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Der Tag war so schon deprimierend genug, mit seinem ewigen Regen und den grauen Wolken, da hatte es ja gerade noch gefehlt, mit jemandem tanzen zu müssen, der einen die ganze Zeit wissend anlächelte.

„Könntest du das bitte lassen?", zischte sie ihm nach wenigen Minuten zu.

„Was denn?"

„Mich so anzugrinsen!"

„Wie grinse ich dich denn an?", fragte er nun mit einem Unschuldslächeln.

„So, als hättest du mich geküsst."

„Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet? Nun, das ist schade, denn ich fand den Kuss ganz gut."

„Dankeschön.", antwortete sie geschmeichelt und blickte ihn dann entsetzt an. Sie war auf dem besten Wege sich zu verstricken und nur noch Blödsinn zu reden. „Lass es einfach, in Ordnung? Und frag jetzt nicht, was du lassen sollst, denn dann trete ich dir mit meinem Absatz auf den Fuß."

„Du möchtest also, dass wir schweigen?", fragte er zuckersüß.

„Das wäre mir recht lieb."

„Nun, aber mir nicht." Er drehte sie aus und zog sie wieder an sich. „Ich finde es recht erfrischend, mit dir zu reden. Denn weißt du, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann müsste ich anfangen mich mit Mädchen abzugeben, die tatsächlich auf mich stehen."

„Als ob du so etwas finden würdest."

„Genau das liebe ich an deiner Gegenwart…" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn ihm wurde auf die Schulter geklopft und ein Lily völlig unbekannter Ravenclaw beglückwünschte die beiden: „Mensch, ihr beide seid echt ein tolles Pärchen, sowohl auf der Tanzfläche, als auch im Privatleben." Mit einem letzten Zwinkern tanzte er davon, bevor Lily auch nur zu dem Satz: „Wir sind nicht zusammen." ansetzen konnte.

„Hast du das Gerücht verbreitet, wir wären zusammen?" Sie sah Malfoy bei dieser Frage tief in die Augen und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wieso sie sich ihm gegenüber so unfreundlich verhielt.

„Nein, Lily, der Kuss und deine Trennung von deinem Liebsten haben das Gerücht von ganz alleine in die Welt gesetzt."

Sie schwieg und versuchte sich auf die Schritte zu konzentrieren, doch ihr wollte der Gedanke an diese strahlenden, blauen Augen nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und als sie wieder von ihren Füßen aufsah, sahen sie ebenjene mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, jemandem ins Herz zu blicken. Wieso funktionierte der Schlüssel nie, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Am Ende der Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich nicht so kalt wie sonst, doch für jeden Außenstehenden hätten sie wie zwei Fremde gewirkt, die nichts miteinander gemein hatten.

„Was war das denn für eine Nummer mit Malfoy und dir?", fragte sie Natasha beim Lernen für Muggelkunde.

„Könntest du mir erstmal erklären, was es mit dieser komischen Tupperware auf sich hat? Und diesen komischen Partys, die die Muggel dazu geben. Verkaufen sie die dann dort, oder wie darf man sich das vorstellen? Dieses Fach ist einfach zu kompliziert." Sie stützte ihre Arme auf das Buch.

„Was glaubst, wie die Muggel verwirrt wären, wenn sie von unserer Welt erführen. Also, sagst du mir nun die Wahrheit über die Trennung von Nathanael."

Lily versuchte wieder in ihre Lektüre zu sehen, doch Natasha klappte sie ihr vor der Nase zu.

„Na gut, vermutlich kennst du sowieso schon alles:" Die folgenden Worte wählte sie mit Bedacht und sprach sehr langsam: „Nathanael hat Schluss gemacht, weil er gesehen hat, wie Malfoy mich geküsst hat. Das ist alles."

„Vielen Dank dafür, dass du kein Detail ausgelassen hast."

„Bitteschön."

„Und?" Auf Lilys verständnislosen Blick hin, fuhr Natasha fort: „Stehst du nun auf Malfoy? Seid ihr zusammen?"

„Nein!"

„Das war nur eine Frage. Kein Grund gleich so aus der Haut zu fahren."

„Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur so, dass das jeder denkt und ich finde das furchtbar. Ich habe Nathanael mit dieser ganzen Sache dermaßen wehgetan, sodass, selbst, wenn ich etwas für Malfoy empfinden würde, was ich nicht tue, meine Gefühle nicht zulassen würde."

Natasha fragte nicht weiter nach, da sie den schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Also, Tupperpartys sind dafür da, die Ware vorzustellen und dann zu verkaufen, hoffe ich jedenfalls, denn noch mal werde ich mir den Text nicht durchlesen."

Den folgenden Tag hatte Lily immer das Gefühl alle Augen der Schule wären auf sie gerichtet. In jedem Gang, in den sie kam, verstummte mindestens ein Gespräch. Das beunruhigte sie auf eine Weise, die sie nicht kannte und sie klammerte sich den ganzen Tag an Natasha. Das Nachsitzen bei Professor Melodie verlief so wie beim letzten Mal und Lily fragte sich, ob diese Nachsitzen allmählich zu einem Ritual wurden. Am Abend fiel sie todmüde ins Bett kurz davor fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, dass sie am nächsten Nachmittag wieder mit Malfoy tanzen würde müssen.


	14. Die Frage

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Nachdem ich mit dem Kapitel zuvor nicht so recht zufrieden war, habe ich mich diesmal mehr bemüht. Und da die deutsche Sprache, eine schwere Sprache ist… hab ich jetzt meine liebe Freundin gebeten, die Geschichte Korrektur zu lesen, danke Schatzi.

Es tut mir außerdem so Leid, dass das mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber da war die Fußball-EM und die Hitze und eine große Inspirationsschwierigkeit, sodass das sehr lange gedauert hat. Okay, aber genug davon. Viel Spaß beim Kapitel!

„Nur noch 2 Tage bis zu den Ferien und wir haben immer noch so viele Hausaufgaben auf wie sonst.", meckerte Megan.

„Sie wollen eben, dass wir perfekt auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet sind. Mich stört eher, dass wir wegen dem schlechten Wetter gestern nicht hinaus können, da alles total matschig und irgendwie eklig ist."

sagte Natasha bedauernd und sah sich im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum um. Sie hatten großes Glück gehabt, dass sie noch einen Tisch bekommen hatten und nicht wie andere mitten auf dem Boden ihre Schularbeiten machen mussten.

„Nun ja, wir könnten sowieso nicht raus gehen, da wir heute unsere letzte Tanzkursstunde haben.", meinte Lily.

„Ich finde es schade, dass es schon vorbei ist. Ich meine, das waren jetzt gerade mal 4 Mal." Natasha senkte ihre Stimme, da es um sie herum mucksmäuschenstill war.

Du solltest beachten, dass diese Kurse dann jeweils 2,5 Stunden gedauert haben. Ich denke die Tänze, die wir gelernt haben, haben wir verinnerlicht. Und ansonsten kannst du dir ja Emilian schnappen, der tanzt bestimmt gerne mit dir, so wie er dich immer ansieht."

„Megan, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?! Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von Jungs, sie sind einfach … ach keine Ahnung, jedenfalls möchte ich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben."

„Mit wem willst du nichts mehr zu tun haben?", fragte Marek, der von hinten an sie herantrat und auf seine zu laute Frage ein „Psst!" von einigen gestörten 4-Klässlern zu hören bekam.

„Mit dem männlichen Geschlecht.", sagte Megan und sah Lily interessiert an, die sich in ihre Bücher vergraben hatte. „Und willst du auch nichts mehr von Jungs wissen, Lily?"

„Ich will von der ganzen Welt nichts mehr wissen. Im Moment richtet sich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nämlich auf Muggel und ihre merkwürdigen Gebrauchsanweisungen. Und glaub mir, ich könnte dieses Regal nicht aufbauen. Da ich aber genau das bald tun werde müssen, lerne ich, was ich dir auch empfehlen würde."

„Ja, ja, schon gut."

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern bei euren unheimlich wichtigen Unterhaltungen, aber einige hier versuchen tatsächlich zu lernen, also seid bitte leise.", sagte Baldur von hinten.

„Ja, ja, du Streber.", grummelte Megan und schlug ihr Buch auf.

„Also Malfoy, lass es uns so angenehm wie möglich machen: du provozierst mich nicht und ich mutiere nicht zur Zicke, in Ordnung?"

„Bedeutet das, dass wir uns wieder die ganze Zeit anschweigen?"

„Ja."

„Dann tut es mir Leid, aber das will ich nicht machen." Sie standen sich gegenüber und diskutierten: Lily immer unruhiger und Malfoy immer belustigter werdend. Die anderen Paare tanzten bereits seit einigen Minuten um sie herum, doch Lily war zu spät gekommen, in der Hoffnung wieder Christopher vorzufinden, anstatt Malfoy.

„Nun komm schon, spring über deinen hübschen Schatten: wir können ja auch einfach so reden; ohne ein Wort mit Anfangsbuchstaben N zu erwähnen. Über Hogwarts oder so."

Lily blickte ihn misstrauisch an, doch sie gab achselzuckend nach: „Na gut, aber nur darüber und du fängst nicht plötzlich an, mich über meine Kindheit oder so etwas auszufragen."

„In Ordnung und nun komm her, wir müssen mal anfangen, alle anderen starren uns schon so komisch an."

„Ja, ja." Damit begab sie sich in Tanzposition und ließ sich von ihm führen.

„Konntest du schon früher tanzen?", versuchte er sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Nein.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Ich schon, wir hatten so eine Veranstaltung wie diesen Maiball schon einmal vor drei Jahren. Meine damalige Freundin hat mich dazu genötigt, hierher zu gehen, aber damals war die Tanzlehrerin eine Schreckschraube."

„Ich vermute, deine Freundin war älter als du?", fragte sie mit einem zynischen Unterton.

„Sehr komisch."

„Dankeschön." Ihr Lächeln war eher von böser Natur, da sie schon jetzt genervt davon war, sich alle von Malfoys Freundinnengeschichten anhören zu müssen, denn die würden sicherlich in dieser langen Zeit alle zur Sprache kommen.

„Und wieso hast du diesen Tanzkurs gemacht?", fragte Malfoy weiter.

„Um das reizende Vergnügen zu haben, mit dir zu tanzen."

„Tatsächlich?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und er tat so, als würde ihm der Sarkasmus nicht auffallen.

„Nein. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, mit dir zu tanzen. Ich fand meinen Tanzpartner gut, wir haben hervorragend zusammen gepasst." Malfoy brach in so einen Lachanfall aus, dass sie einen Moment stehen bleiben mussten. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er unter gelegentlichem Lachen: „Ihr wart eine wahre Lachnummer, Lily, mit mir bist du definitiv besser dran. Ich kann immerhin schon etwas tanzen, er hingegen ist dir immer auf die Füße gestiegen. Alle im Saal hatten richtig Angst um dich, weil du immer ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gemacht hast."

„Na ja, du hast vielleicht Recht, aber er hat nicht immer mit mir diskutiert."

„Ich finde, man sollte mindestens einmal die Woche eine anständige Diskussion führen, ansonsten ist das Leben langweilig."

Sie war beeindruckt von diesen Worten, obwohl sie sich gegen diesen Eindruck sträubte.

„Und am Liebsten diskutiere ich mit dir.", sprach er ungerührt weiter. „Du zeigst dabei immer so viel Leidenschaft." Sie öffnete entsetzt den Mund, doch indem er sie ausdrehte und wieder an sich zog, zerschlug er ihre Argumente mit dem Überraschungseffekt.

„Und diese Leidenschaft gefällt mir gut, denn das bedeutet, dass du ein Herz hast. Und deines liegt dir sogar die meiste Zeit auf der Zunge. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde das gut."

„Du findest das gut?", fragte sie, die diese Eigenschaft nicht unbedingt mochte, da sie meistens alles sagte, was sie dachte und das manchmal ungeahnte Folgen hatte.

„Seit wann gibst du denn etwas auf meine Meinung? Aber ja, ich finde es gut."

„Ich gebe nichts auf deine Meinung, ich dachte nur, dass ich mich verhört hatte, weil aus deinem Mund auch mal nette Worte gekommen sind."

„Ich bin netter als du denkst. Generell habt ihr Gryffindors eine völlig falsche Ansicht von uns Slytherins."

„Dann sag mal: wie seid ihr tatsächlich?" Sie wollte ihn damit aufziehen, doch er hatte wie immer eine schlagkräftige Antwort parat.

„Ich denke, wir sind euch ähnlich: Mutig und klug. Wir haben nur eine andere Eigenschaft, die ihr Gryffindor nicht habt: wir sind ein kleines bisschen link. Nur zu Leuten, die wir nicht mögen und solchen, die wir ausspielen wollen. Zu Freunden sind wir nett, aber sie fühlen sich meistens nicht sicher, obwohl ein Slytherin niemals einen Freund verraten würde. Deshalb findet man in Slytherin noch wahre Freunde. Bei euch im Haus, würden sich einige durchaus verraten, auch wenn sie es nicht glauben. Sie gestehen sich nicht ein, dass sie durchaus hinterhältig sein könnten. Wieso der Hut sie trotzdem in das Haus gesteckt hat? sie fressen alles in sich rein, lassen ihren trieb zur falschheit nicht herraus und deshalb sind sie nicht für slytherin geschaffen."

Lily war etwas geschockt von der Länge seiner Rede und von den Schritten, die sie gerade gemacht hatten, denn es war eine komplizierte Figur gewesen. Nach ein paar Minuten neckte sie ihn wieder: „Sei ehrlich: Wie lange hast du diese Rede vor dem Spiegel einstudiert?" Sie lächelte ihn an und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war das Eis gebrochen.

„Oh, nein, kein Spiegel, so etwas denke ich mir in meinen schlaflosen Nächten aus." Er grinste sie an.

„Ich denke darüber nach, was ich am nächsten Tag anziehe oder wie mein Traummann aussieht und du schreibst Lobreden auf Slytherin."

„Nun, das ist Solidarität. Oder ich leide zu oft an Schlafstörungen." Sie brachen in Gelächter aus und tanzten holprig weiter.

Als dieser letzte Kurs vorüber war, fragte Malfoy: „Und, bin ich so ätzend, wie du dachtest?"

„Nein, bist du nicht.", sagte Lily ehrlich. Die Schüler strömten um sie herum auf den Eingang zu und der Saal leerte sich langsam.

„Und hast du das hier gut überlebt?"

„Wieso fragst du das?"

„Wieso beantworten Frauen Fragen immer mit Gegenfragen?"

„Ja, ich habe es gut überlebt."

„Könntest du diese Umstände in deine Überlegungen einbeziehen, wenn ich dich jetzt etwas frage?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon."

„Gut, Lily, willst du mit mir zum Maiball gehen?" Lily war so überrascht, dass sie nichts sagte, doch Malfoy kam ihr sowieso zuvor: „Du musst nicht sofort antworten, und wir würden auch nur als Freunde gehen. Ganz zwanglos, nur um einen netten Abend zu verbringen. Sag mir einfach am Balltag Bescheid." Damit verließ auch er die Große Halle und Lily stand alleine in ihr. Normalerweise bekam man nicht mit, wie groß dieser Saal war, doch nun wurde es ihr bewusst und sie stürzte förmlich hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Hier war ihr alles vertraut und sie fühlte sich schlagartig sicher.

Sie hockte sich neben Natasha, die in einem Sessel saß und alle Viere von sich streckte, und flüsterte ihr zu: „Malfoy hat mich zum Ball eingeladen, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Natasha sprang überrascht auf und die beiden liefen tuschelnd in den Schlafsaal.

Beim Abendessen sah sie sich um und fand mit den Augen Christopher, dem sie eine kräftige Standpauke halten wollte. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz bei ihren Freunden, die eine große Diskussion angefangen hatten, ob nicht jeder in der Schule eine Flasche Gripsschärfungstrank kostenlos zum Schuljahresbeginn erhalten sollte. Sie tippte kurz auf Christophers Schulter, der sich überrascht umwandte und sie erschrocken anblickte. Sie nickte kurz in Richtung Tür und ließ ihn vorgehen.

„Es scheint dir besser zu gehen.", sagte sie, als sie sich in eine Ecke des Vorraums zur großen Halle verzogen hatten.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er ängstlich und Lily rätselte, ob er dachte, dass sie ihm den Kopf abreißen wolle.

„Nun, du warst nicht beim Tanzkurs, also nahm ich an du wärst krank, aber du bist offensichtlich ganz gesund."

„Ähm ja, ich bin durchaus gesund, es war nur so, dass ich…nun es hört sich dumm an…"

„Chris, sag es einfach."

„Nenn, mich nicht Chris. Also, du weißt ja, dass meine Freundin letzten Mittwoch Schluss gemacht hat.

Nun, es war wegen dir. Sie fand, du wärst zu hübsch und dachte, ich würde mich in dich verlieben. Wir haben uns aber wieder vertragen und nun ja, sie hat mir verboten weiter zum Tanzkurs zu gehen."

Lily konnte ihr Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken, was teils an der Geschichte selbst, wie auch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck lag.

„Und wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte sie und versuchte das nun über ihm kreisende Herz zu ignorieren.

„Ich darf nicht mehr mit dir reden."

Nun war Lilys Selbstbeherrschung dahin und sie begann herzhaft zu lachen. Offenbar hatte seine Freundin auch Recht gehabt, mit dem Redeverbot, denn in seinem Herz war ihr eigenes Gesicht, das leicht rosa unterlegt war.

„Nun, dann solltest du schnell wieder hineingehen. Ich komme dann in 2 Minuten nach." Christopher rauschte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, davon und Lily stand lachend in der Ecke, wo sie von vorübergehenden Schülern merkwürdig gemustert wurde. Als sie an den Gryffindortisch zurückkam, war die Diskussion auf ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt und Lily beteiligte sich lebhaft daran, obwohl ihr im Unterbewusstsein eine Frage auflauerte, die auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt wartete, um herauszukommen: 'Hatte Malfoy nicht eine Freundin, und wenn ja, wieso wollte er dann mit ihr zum Ball gehen?'

Die Herzen um sie herum betrachtete sie eher mit Neugierde und es schien so, als seien Frühlingsgefühle erwacht, denn fast jedes der Herzen hatte einen rosanen Farbton und selbst Natasha hatte kein gebrochenes mehr. Nur Lilys eigenes hatte einen leichten Schatten.

Hinterlasst doch bitte ein paar Reviews, meine Beta und ich sind schon ganz gespannt, wie ihr auf das Kapitel reagiert.


	15. Der Ball

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur au

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Ja ja, dieses Kapitel war eine Herausforderung. Nicht nur deshalb, weil ich kein Lied gefunden habe, das mich inspiriert hat, sondern auch, weil ich von Tag zu Tag größere Schuldgefühle bekam, weil ich euch so lange warten ließ. Aber die Fußball-EM, der Urlaub und die Hitze raubten mir einfach jegliche Schreiblust. Und um es mit euren Worten auszudrücken: Ich fiel in ein kreatives Loch. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, aber irgendwie fiel mir das Kapitel schwer. Es dürfte einige Rechtschreib- und Ausdruckfehler enthalten, aber sobald meine Betaleserin aus dem Urlaub zurück ist, werden wir das beheben. Ich wollte es euch einfach nicht weiter vorenthalten. Na ja, genug geschwafelt: Viel Spaß!!

Der Gedanke an Malfoys Freundin hatte Lily auch noch nicht verlassen, als sie am nächsten Tag beim Casting für das Theaterstück auf den Aufruf ihres Namens wartete. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken an Malfoy einfach und sah sich den nächsten hoffnungslos unbegabten Schüler mit Traumberuf Theaterschauspieler an. Sie blinzelte zu Julia hinüber, die gerade das Gesicht verzog und fühlte mit ihr, schließlich war sie letzte Woche genauso verzweifelt dagesessen, um sich die Hüter anzusehen. Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie den Kopf zur Bühne hin, auf dem normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand und wendete sich damit auch dem Meer von Köpfen zu, die vor ihr waren. Alle wollten ihre Konkurrenz sehen, wobei die meisten, wenn sie vorne standen, nach 2 Minuten mit hochrotem Kopf von der Bühne liefen.

Eine leichte Erschütterung rechts neben Lily, ließ sie herumfahren. Der leere Stuhl war nun belegt und sie fragte sich, ob _er_ nun wirklich dachte, sie seien Freunde. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder und fragte mit einem wachsamen Lächeln: „Hey, Malfoy, was tust du hier?"

„Na, ich habe mich beworben mitzuspielen."

Sie lächelte mühsam. Was sollte er auch sonst hier wollen? Der gestrige Nachmittag schien weit entfernt zu sein, als er nun spöttisch fragte: „Dachtest du etwa, ich wäre wegen dir hier?"

„Nein." Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie so etwas gedacht hatte, doch aufgrund des nicht gerade lockeren Tons in ihrer Stimme, fühlte sich Malfoy offenbar bestätigt, denn er wandte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln ab. Er war also wieder der Alte…so herausfordernd wie eh und je.

Als ihre Namen aufgerufen wurden, um als Katharina und Petruchio (1) zu spielen, war sie vollkommen perplex und hoffte wirklich, dass er die Rolle nicht bekam, ansonsten würde der Verdacht, dass sie ein Pärchen waren, vermutlich noch mehr bestätigt werden. Auf dem Weg nach vorne, fragte sie ihn so locker wie möglich: „Sag mal, wieso gehst du eigentlich nicht mit Leyla zum Ball?"

„Oh, ja, stimmt, Leyla…", sagte er, als ob ihm der Gedanke, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, noch gar nicht gekommen wäre. „Nun dann werde ich meine Einladung an dich wohl zurückziehen müssen." Sie blieb mit geöffnetem Mund stehen. Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Aber das war mal wieder typisch Malfoy. Er hatte sich also den gestrigen Tag nur so sehr bemüht freundlich zu sein, damit er jetzt umso mehr auf ihr herumhacken konnte. ‚Nun, gut, wenn du es so willst.', dachte Lily bissig. ‚Das kann ich auch.'

„Ich hatte sowieso vor, abzusagen." Ihn anzulügen fiel ihr schwer, aber weshalb sonst waren sie hier? Der Sinn und Zweck der Schauspieler im Theater war ja schließlich, sich den Leuten als Etwas zu präsentieren, das man in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war. Nun standen sie auf der Bühne und fingen an, das erste Zusammentreffen zu spielen. Lily schrie ihn an, da sie tatsächlich wütend war, ob es ihm genauso ging, konnte sie nicht erkennen, doch den neckischen Ton hatte er perfekt drauf. Nachdem die Szene fertig war und alle geklatscht hatten, lief Lily Malfoy hinterher, der bereits auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. Sie wollte es ihn unbedingt fragen, die Frage vor der sie Angst hatte und welche sie dennoch brennend interessierte. „Meintest du das ernst mit deiner Absage?", fragte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Nein." Ihre Verwirrung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er seufzte und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte eben sichergehen, dass du die Rolle bekommst. Ohne dich als Katharina würde das Theaterstück für mich und den Rest der Schule eine gähnende Langeweile werden."

„Du… du hast das gemacht, damit ich sauer wurde, um Katharina besser spielen zu können?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Der Versuchung, einen Freifahrtschein für einen erneuten Kuss von dir zu bekommen, musste ich einfach nachgeben." Er grinste sie an und sie war so überrascht, dass sie nicht einmal wütend über den Grund war. Vielleicht war sie sogar etwas erleichtert.

„Und meintest du es ernst?", fragte er nun.

„Was?"

„Dass du nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen möchtest."

„Ich dachte, du willst mit Leyla…"

Er lachte bitter. „Leyla und ich haben uns schon vor einer Weile getrennt. Lily, das hat doch die ganze Schule mitbekommen."

„Nicht ganz. Ich und Natasha hatten keine Ahnung."

„Kein Wunder, du läufst immer mit gesenktem Blick umher und verschwindest in die menschenleeren Gänge." Das stimmte, aber das lag nur daran, dass sie so vermied die Herzen zu sehen.

„Tut mir Leid."

Er lachte erneut. „Du bist nicht schuld. Also, gehst du nun mit mir zum Ball?"

„Als Freunde?"

„Als Freunde." Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er sie an der Nase herumführte, doch er schien es aufrichtig zu meinen.

„Na gut, dann gehe ich mit dir zum Ball. Aber eine Bedingung habe ich noch."

„Ja?"

„Tanz bitte nicht zu gut, denn ich sehe neben dir immer total ungeschickt aus."

„Dann solltest du wohl lieber mit Christopher zum Ball gehen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann blieb er stehen und deutete auf die Tür zum Gryffindorturm. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie gegangen waren.

„Na dann sehen wir uns beim Ball." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. Einen Moment stand Lily noch verwirrt da, doch dann ging auch sie ihrer Wege.

Einerseits vergingen Lily die Ferien nicht schnell genug, aber andererseits hätten sie ruhig länger sein können. Die Tage waren gefüllt mit Lernen und bis auf das Essen und Schlafen gab es kaum Pausen. Es waren nicht viele zu ihren Eltern gefahren, doch Malfoy gehörte offenbar zu ihnen. Auch wenn Lily es sich selbst nicht eingestand, schaute sie sich doch häufig um, ob er nicht an irgendeiner Ecke auf sie wartete.

Erst als der große Samstagabend da war, wurde ihr bewusst auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte: Sie ging mit einem Slytherin zum Ball. Auf jeden Fall würden alle über sie tuscheln und sie entweder als Betrügerin oder als die große Blockadebrecherin ansehen. Sich unauffällig zu verhalten war wohl unmöglich.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal der 3. Klasse herrschte aufgeregte Freude. Das Ereignis des Jahres stand kurz bevor und diesen Abend vor den nahenden Prüfungen würde wohl keine der 5 so schnell vergessen.

„Schließt du mir bitte mal den Reißverschluss?", rief Megan aus der einen Ecke des Schlafsaals Natasha zu. Diese versuchte gerade ihren Fuß in einen Schuh zu pressen, der ein wenig zu klein war und deshalb antwortete sie nur hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Du hast einen Zauberstab, schließ den Reißverschluss damit."

„Ich hab aber den Spruch vergessen, also würde mir womöglich mal jemand helfen?"

Emma hastete auf sie zu und beendete damit die Diskussion. Lily stand vor einem der Spiegel und steckte sich in höchster Konzentration einen goldenen Stecker ins Ohrloch. Ihr schwarzes Kleid passte perfekt dazu und sie lächelte sich selbst zu.

„Mensch, seht euch unsere Lily an.", hörte sie wie in Trance Hollys Stimme.

„Was denn?" Sie drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen, die sie alle anstarrten, um.

„Du siehst so verträumt aus. Als wärest du bereits unten im Saal."

Lily erachtete es als besser zu schweigen.

„Und Emma, du willst wirklich nicht mit?" Megan trat an die Angesprochene heran und legte ihren Arm um deren Schultern. „es wäre bestimmt lustig."

„Oh ja. Ich würde meinen Ex mit seiner neuen Flamme sehen. Nein danke, ich werde nachher sowieso alles von euch hören und wehe ihr verschweigt mir ein Detail."

Die große Halle war aufwendig geschmückt worden: auf den Tischen, an denen immer 8 Leute Platz nehmen konnten, lagen aufwendige Blumenarrangements, die Kronleuchter waren mit vergissmeinnichtblauem Papier umwickelt. Der Abend würde ein großen Festessen werden, bei dem auch Tanzen auf dem Plan stand.

Lily war bereits vorausgegangen, während ihre Freundinnen sich von ihren Begleitern bewundern ließen und im Gegenzug ein strahlendes Lächeln präsentierten. Sie wollte nicht alleine daneben stehen, während die anderen sich bei ihren Begleitern unterhakten. Sie sah Malfoy, als sie die Treppe zur Großen Halle erreichte. Er redete gerade mit einem anderen Jungen und lachte hin und wieder auf. Lily war so vertieft in den Anblick, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie hinter einer Säule stehen geblieben war. Erst als ihr Megan von hinten auf die Schulter tippte war der beinahe magische Moment vorüber und sie war gezwungen nach unten zu gehen. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinab und wurde nun von ihren kichernden Freundinnen und deren Begleitern überholt. Megan war mit einem Mitschüler aus der 4. Klasse da, den Lily nur vom Sehen kannte. Natasha war in ein tiefes Gespräch mit Emilian vertieft und schien die Welt um sich herum kaum wahrzunehmen, was bei Lily ein Lächeln auslöste. Dann schlenderte Holly mit Fred Weasley an ihr vorbei.

Sie erreichte die letzte Treppenstufe und eine Hand wurde ihr gereicht. Sie wusste, wem sie gehörte, doch reichte sie ihm erst ihre Hand, als sie aufblickte und in seine strahlenden Augen blickte.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus.", sagte er anerkennend und sie lächelte schüchtern.

„Und wieso liegst du dann nicht auf dem Boden?", fragte sie ein paar Sekunden zu spät, um es noch als ernsthafte Neckerei auszugeben, doch er ging darauf ein.

„Nun, das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Und ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass es mir bei deinem Anblick die Sprache verschlägt." Er sagte dies so charmant, dass sie verlegen zur Seite sah. „Nun komm mit, ich habe uns bereits an einem sehr guten Tisch einen Platz reserviert. Im Grunde genommen ist es ein reiner Quidditchtisch, mach dich also schon mal auf saftige Diskussionen bereit."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich für so etwas bereit machen müsste."

„Ach nein. Dann fordere ich dich mal heraus: Euer Jäger Ludger ist völlig untalentiert."

„Untalentiert?", fragte sie fassungslos. Vorbei war die romantische Stimmung zwischen den beiden, was Lily auch lieber war. Schließlich waren sie als Freunde hier. Es folgte eine lange Diskussion, bei der Malfoy sie am Ende ganz gentlemanlike gewinnen ließ.

„Oh nein, ich finde die Holyhead Harpies haben sich in der letzten Saison ziemlich gehen lassen. Ich meine, sie haben gegen 4 Mannschaften verloren, davor hatten sie 3 Jahre lang eine Null-Gegentor-Strähne.", ereiferte sich gerade Oswin Livingston, einer der Jäger bei den Ravenclaws. Sie alle waren satt von dem vielen Essen, das auf dem Tisch stand und noch immer schien sich alles wieder aufzufüllen. Lily verzehrte gerade genussvoll den letzten Bissen von ihrem Apfelkuchenstück, als Malfoy sich zu ihr hinüberbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Möchtest du gerne tanzen?" Sie nickte mit vollem Mund und schluckte. „Sehr gerne."

Er reichte ihr abermals die Hand und schob sie sanft vom Tisch weg, in eine Richtung, die ganz und gar nicht zur Tanzfläche führte.

„Ähm. Malfoy. Zu den tanzenden Paaren geht es in die andere Richtung."

„Ich weiß, aber ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Er führte sie durch den Vorhof bis zu dem Ziergarten. Jenem Stück Land, das nur bei besonderen Anlässen präsentiert wurde und sonst als „kitschig" galt. Die Büsche und Sträucher waren in Mondlicht getaucht und sahen wie mit Silber übergossen aus. Es war, als würde es auf der Welt weder Leid noch Kummer geben. Keinen Stress. Keine Probleme. Alles Schlechte schien nicht zu diesem vollkommenen Anblick zu passen. Irgendwann drehte sie den Kopf hinauf zum Mond, der sie vollkommen faszinierte. Es war Vollmond. Diese schlichte Erkenntnis war der einzige klare Gedanke, den sie in Anbetracht solcher Schönheit formen konnte.

Etwas später drehte Malfoy sie zu sich herum und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz." Es war kein schneller Tanz, eher einer, der zur Schönheit der Landschaft passte.

Lily verlor bald ihr Zeitgefühl, doch das war ihr egal. Als der Mond schon ein ganzes Stück weiter am Horizont stand, nahm Malfoy ihre Arme von seinen Schultern und fasste ihre linke Hand. Sie sah ein letztes Mal zum Mond und verabschiedete sich, bevor sie wieder im Schloss waren.

„Schon irre, wie faszinierend der Mond ist, obwohl wir doch Astronomie als Unterrichtsfach haben, was?", durchbrach sie die Stille, als sie die leeren Gänge hinauf zum Gryffindorturm wanderten. In der Großen Halle waren immer noch ein paar auf, deshalb mussten sie sich nicht verstecken und Angst haben, jemand könne sie erwischen.

„Es hat dir also gefallen?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck."

„Das freut mich." Damit war alles gesagt. Sie hatte nicht das große Bedürfnis zu reden, sie genoss einfach nur den Augenblick. Vor der Tür küsste er sie wie immer auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns."

Im Schlafsaal waren bereits alle Betten belegt. Inklusive Lillys eigenem. Als sie die Decke etwas zurückschlug erkannte sie, dass Natasha darin lag und nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, legte sie sich glücklich dazu.

(1) Na ja, der Name ist eben Shakespeare…

Seid ganz ehrlich: Diesmal habe ich zu tief in die Kitschkiste gegriffen, oder?


	16. Stimmengewirr

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass 2 Wochen so schnell vergehen können? Ich jedenfalls nicht.

Na ja, nach dem ganzen Stress habe ich mir jetzt einfach mal die Zeit genommen und das neue Kapitel geschrieben. Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle meine lieben Reviewschreiber. Ich finde euch einfach großartig :D.

Die Stimmen wollten nicht verstummen. Lily versuchte es mit allem Möglichen, doch in ihrem Kopf summte es wie in einem Bienenstock. Sie schob die Schuld auf den Schlüssel, doch sicher war sie sich nicht.

Im Moment saß sie auf den Zuschauerrängen des Quidditchstadions und sah dabei zu,  
wie ihr Bruder Albus versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Teams für sich zu  
gewinnen. Es war hoffnungslos, selbst sie als Schwester wollte lieber lernen, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie man die Ravenclaws schlagen konnte.

„Leute. Ich weiß, dass vor 2 Tagen die Prüfungen angefangen haben, aber wenn ihr erst jetzt anfangt zu lernen, bringt es das auch nicht mehr." Keiner blickte auf und Albus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Wir könnten den Pokal verlieren. Die Slytherins haben die Ravenclaws gewinnen lassen, damit wir ja nicht den Pokal bekommen. Spornt euch das kein bisschen an?"

Lily versuchte sich auf ihr Kräuterkundebuch zu konzentrieren, doch wieder kristallisierte sich eine Stimme heraus: „Nicht mal meine eigene Schwester nimmt mich ernst." Sie blickte auf und sah, wie Albus sie musterte. Das passierte seit dem Ball immer, wenn sie sich konzentrierte. Eine Stimme wurde deutlich, die anderen verstummten. Verschämt schlug sie ihre Augenlider nieder und las im Kräuterkundebuch.

Am Ende des so genannten Trainings lief sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit vom Platz und presste das Buch an sich. Sie versuchte das Gelernte zu wiederholen, doch in ihrem Kopf wimmelte es noch immer von Albus Gedanken.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein Tippen auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich erschrocken um. Malfoy lächelte sie freundlich an. Als sie ihn eine Weile einfach nur verwirrt anstarrte, fragte er: „Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?"

„Doch schon, aber ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Und das beunruhigte sie. Normalerweise schien es so zu sein, dass immer die Gedanken der am nächsten stehenden Person klarer waren, als die anderen, doch noch immer hörte sie Albus beim Planetenaufzählen zu. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute an Malfoy vorbei: Albus war noch knapp 20 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Erst Malfoy riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Hast du etwa Angst, dass uns jemand sieht?"

„Nein. Nein. Ich meine beim Ball war ja auch fast die ganze Schule da, insofern ist das schon okay. Solltest du nicht eigentlich beim Lernen sein?", erkundigte sie sich. Sie wanderten gemächlich in Richtung Schloss.

„Nein. Jeder kann sich schließlich mal eine Pause gönnen und heute ist ein derart schöner Tag, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag drinnen verbringen wollte."

Während ihrem unangestrengten Geplauder wurden die Stimmen in Lilys Kopf wieder zu einem einheitlichen Summen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Nachmittag nach dem Essen gemeinsam lernen. Eventuell kann ich dir helfen."

„Klar, wieso nicht." Unterschwellig wusste sie, dass sie nicht nur wegen dem Lernen zusagte, denn das klappte in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht, sondern auch, weil sie sich brennend für seine Gedanken interessierte.

„Na dann bis nachher." Er winkte zum Abschied und verschwand im Gedränge.

Lily machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und blieb am Eingang wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch ein erleichtertes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem  
Gesicht breit, als sie sah, dass Marek und Natasha wieder miteinander redeten. In den letzten Wochen hatte Marek immer bei Gabrielle gesessen und Lily und Natasha kaum beachtet, doch nun saß er wieder auf seinem gewohnten Platz. Freudig ließ sich Lily auf ihren Platz gegenüber den Beiden nieder. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über den Lernstoff für die morgige Verwandlungsprüfung.

„Nun, für Lily dürfte das ja kein Problem sein, bei dem was sie mit dem Trinkpokal und der Kette angestellt hat. Aber für uns könnte es etwas schwieriger werden, was Natasha?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte. Auf einmal trat Emilian von hinten heran und belud einen Teller mit etwas von dem Hühnchen, das in der Mitte auf einer Platte lag.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er achselzuckend, „bei uns gibt es nichts mehr." Als er wieder ging schien er scheinbar zufällig Natashas Arm zu streifen.

Marek sah ihm mit einem düsteren Blick hinterher. „Ich mag deinen neuen Freund nicht, Natasha. Er will dich sowieso nur ins Bett kriegen." Lily bemerkte, wie Natasha erstarrte.

„Weißt du, solche Typen wie er bringen nur Ärger. Vermutlich hat er hinter deinem Rücken noch ein Mädchen, das könnte ich mir bei ihm gut vorstellen. Er sieht irgendwie schon so unehrlich aus, findest du nicht auch Lily?", schnatterte Marek munter weiter. Lily sah Natasha förmlich an, wie ihre Wut immer größer wurde. „Und dann diese Augen, als würde er einen damit durchbohren. Das ist echt grauenhaft…"

„Halt den Mund.", knurrte Natasha nur und Marek blickte sie verwundert an, doch dann meinte er: „Mensch, Natasha ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."

Und dann brach es aus Natasha heraus: „DU hast mehr von MIR erwartet? Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, etwas von mir zu erwarten. Während du mit Gabrielle zusammen warst, hast du Lily und mich links liegen lassen. Dann findest du heraus, dass sie neben dir noch einen Typen hat, machst Schluss und kommst hier wieder an. Und wir nehmen dich auf, obwohl wir dich lieber zur Hölle schicken sollten, aber nein, wir sind freundlich. Und dann nimmst du dir das Recht heraus mein Verhalten zu bemängeln? Du kennst Emilian doch noch nicht einmal. Du kannst jemanden doch nicht aufgrund dämlicher Gerüchte verurteilen. Nein, Marek, der Einzige, der hier enttäuscht ist, bin ICH." Sie stand wutschnaubend auf, doch bevor sie ging zischte sie: „Außerdem, sind wir gar nicht zusammen." Sie rauschte davon und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte gar nicht wirklich fassen, was passiert war. Sie dachte daran, Natasha hinterher zu laufen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Emilian ihr zuvorkam. Sie musterte Marek, der offenbar gar nichts gelernt hatte, denn er sagte schlicht: „Emilian ist trotzdem kein guter Umgang für sie."

Lily sagte darauf schlicht: „Er macht sie glücklich." Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Eingang der Großen Halle, wo Malfoy bereits auf sie wartete. Erst nach und nach schien sich in der Großen Halle das allgemeine Geplauder wieder einzustellen.

Der See glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, während sie beide im Halbschatten vor demselben Stein von vor wenigen Tagen saßen. Malfoy hatte seine Utensilien im Gras vor sich ausgebreitet und brütete gerade über einer Sternenkarte, als Lily auffiel, dass das Summen leiser geworden war. Trotzdem konnte sie seine Gedanken nicht hören, auch wenn sie sich etwas weiter zu ihm beugte. Sie versuchte sich auf Kräuterkunde zu konzentrieren, doch sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, warum sie nicht wusste, was er dachte. Plötzlich kam der Geistesblitz: Vermutlich konnte sie die Gedanken von allen nicht mehr hören. Sie blickte auf die kleine Kette mit dem Schlüssel, der an ihrem Hals baumelte. Es irritierte sie, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt seine Wirkung zu verlieren schien, doch dann freute sie sich darüber und machte sich ans Lernen.

Doch ihre ganzen Vermutungen wurden über den Haufen geworfen, als sie vor dem Abendessen noch einmal in den Schlafsaal kam, um ihre Sachen in den Koffer zu legen und nach ihrem Lernzettel zu suchen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Natasha sich im Raum befand und fuhr erschrocken herum, als sie deren Gedanken hörte.

Sie regte sich offenbar immer noch über Marek auf.

„Hey Natasha. Geht es dir…gut?" ‚Was für eine blöde Frage' fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf – doch es waren nicht ihre Gedanken.

„Geht schon.", sprach Natasha aus.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Ja. Du kannst mir etwas zu essen bringen. Und einen neuen besten Freund." ‚Obwohl ich den schon gefunden habe – glaube ich.' Wieder hörte Lily Natashas Gedanken und fühlte sich schlecht. Es war falsch die Gedanken anderer zu lesen, doch sie konnte es nicht abschalten.

„Klar ich versuch dir was mitzubringen." Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie zum Essen. Früher waren sie aufrichtig zueinander gewesen, jetzt schien es Lily als würde sich eine Mauer zwischen ihnen aufbauen. Sie erzählte nichts von Malfoy, Natasha nichts von Emilian. Sie nahm sich vor das zu ändern, aber heute war ein schlechter Tag für Freundschaften.

Am nächsten Morgen stand der erste Prüfungstag an und Lily machte sich große Sorgen darüber , ob sie ihr Wissen abrufen könnte, ohne ständig Natashas Gedanken zu hören. Denn wie immer saß diese direkt neben ihr. Prof. Longbottom teilte die Prüfungsbogen aus und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie eineinhalb Stunden Zeit hätten. Er wünschte ihnen viel Glück und empfahl ihnen nicht zu schummeln.

Lily konzentrierte sich auf die erste Frage: ‚Wonach wurden die Hüpfenden Giftpilze benannt?' Und hörte auch prompt Natashas Antwort: ‚ Nach ihrem Verhalten: Die Giftpilze springen ihre Opfer an und betäuben sie.' Lily hätte dieselbe Antwort gegeben, da es ungefähr genauso im Buch stand, doch sie formulierte es um. Es war wie Teamarbeit, denn manchmal hatte Lily die Antwort vor Natasha und manchmal war es andersherum. Doch es war eine einseitige Teamarbeit und so versuchte Lily irgendwann, Natasha  
auszublenden, wodurch sie allerdings nur noch lauter wurde. Schließlich gab sie ihren komplett ausgefüllten Bogen ab und ging mit Natasha zum Essen.

An diesem Abend konnte Lily nicht einschlafen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wollte nicht ruhen. Und so beschloss sie mit Natasha reinen Tisch zu machen. Dass dies nicht ganz so einfach werden würde, wie sie sich das vorstellte, würde sie erst in den nächsten Tagen entdecken.

Ich schreibe ab jetzt immer in mein Profil, wann ich denke, dass das neue Kapitel kommt.


	17. Aussprachen und Intrigen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

In diesem Kapitel steuere ich schon so langsam darauf zu euch eure Fragen zu beantworten.

Als Lily aufwachte, herrschte noch vollkommene Stille im Schlafsaal. Sie tapste aus dem Bett und zog einen Vorhang vor dem Fenster zur Seite, woraufhin sie heftig blinzeln musste, da die Sonne bereits schien. Sie wendete den Kopf nach Süden, wo sie eine Wolkendecke ausfindig machte. Das würde also kein schöner Tag werden. Sie sah hinüber auf die anderen Betten. Alle schliefen, bis auf Natasha, die nicht mehr da war. Ihr Bett stand verlassen und aufgeräumt da. Lily fluchte leise, da sie das klärende Gespräch doch eigentlich so schnell wie möglich hinter sich hatte bringen wollen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass das Frühstück bereits begonnen hatte und sie machte sich schnell fertig. Das Summen in ihrem Hinterkopf war noch da, doch mittlerweile war es schon so, als würde sie sich daran gewöhnen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, also musste sie sich alleine auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machen. Sie bog gerade um die vorletzte Ecke, als sich jemand bei ihrem Arm einharkte. Doch es war nicht wie erwartet Natasha, sondern ein ihr unbekanntes Slytherin-Mädchen.

„Guten Morgen Lily. Du kennst meinen Namen vermutlich nicht, deswegen werde ich mich dir kurz vorstellen: Ich bin Yvonne Zabini." Ihr Ton war betont freundlich und machte Lily sofort misstrauisch, was vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass Yvonne sie mit in eine andere Richtung nahm.

„Weißt du ich wollte mit dir reden, denn nun ja, in letzter Zeit sieht man dich doch recht häufig mit Scorpius Malfoy, dem besten Freund meines Bruders und da mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen."

„Weil ich eine Gryffindor bin?", schloss Lily abweisend.

„Nein, nein um Himmels willen. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um ihn, sondern um dich. Weißt du, er ist schließlich 2 Jahre älter als du. Und du hast ja sicherlich mitbekommen: seine Ex-Freundin ist schwanger. Was das bedeutet solltest du wissen." Yvonne nickte wissend.

„Nun, aber das Kind ist nicht von ihm.", hielt Lily dagegen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er dich nicht angelogen hat?", fragte Yvonne mit besorgtem Blick. Lily sagte nichts, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihr nie etwas in der Richtung gesagt. Und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich von Malfoy wusste. Sie hatte ihm bis jetzt kaum eine persönliche Frage gestellt.

Sie lächelte Yvonne an und entschuldigte sich: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt zum Essen. Mein Magen rumort bereits." Während der ganzen Unterhaltung hatte sie versucht, die Gedanken von Yvonne zu hören, um ihr wahres Vorhaben zu erfahren, doch wie immer wollte es nicht auf Kommando klappen.

Yvonne nickte und entließ ihren Arm. Sie blieb mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln zurück und blickte Lily hinterher. Sie freute sich maßlos darüber, dass ihr die Kleine alles so bedingungslos geglaubt hatte. Ihr Bruder kam hinter einer Säule hervor und sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch zu.

Lily stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Ihr gegenüber beklagte sich Megan, dass ihr Ballpartner bereits nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte. Marek hielt dagegen, mit dem Argument, dass er seine langjährige beste Freundin und noch dazu Gabrielle verloren hatte. Sie diskutierten darüber, wer von beiden eine Papierkrone für den anderen herbeizaubern müsse. Lily dagegen sehnte sich nach den guten Ratschlägen von Natasha. Sie hätte gewusst, was zu tun war. Doch auch in der Großen Halle war sie nicht gewesen, genauso wenig wie Emilian. Natürlich war das auch Marek aufgefallen, doch heute hatte er nichts dazu gesagt.

Während der Prüfungszeit hatten die Schüler keinen Unterricht, damit sie sich ausreichend vorbereiten konnten. Lily steuerte also direkt auf den Gryffindorturm zu. Sie hörte hinter sich etwas schnellere Schritte und dann wurde sie am Ellenbogen herumgerissen. Sie starrte in die blauen Augen von Malfoy.

„Hey, ignorierst du mich?", fragte er lächelnd. „Ich habe dir ständig zugewunken, aber du hast nicht reagiert."

„Tut mir Leid." Sie blickte zu Boden und wollte sich losmachen, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Geht es dir gut Lily?" Seine Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.

„Ich habe etwas Stress mit Natasha und will mit ihr reden. Weißt du wo sie ist?"

„Nein, tut mir leid." Ein Donner ließ Lily zusammenzucken. Sie standen direkt neben einem Fenster.

„Gut, ich muss los." Lily drehte sich einfach um und ging. Er ließ ihren Arm widerstandslos frei. Ihr war klar, dass das alles andere als fair gewesen war, doch sie war noch zu verunsichert von Yvonnes Worten.

Im Schlafsaal fand sie Natasha vor und stürzte sich, bevor sie einen Rückzieher machen konnte, auf sie. Sie setzte sich neben Natasha aufs Bett. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Kissen, das ans Kopfende gestellt war.

„Wir müssen reden. Wenn du willst, fange ich auch an. Wir haben seit einiger Zeit kein richtiges Gespräch mehr geführt und irgendwie finde ich, dass sich zwischen uns eine Mauer aufgebaut hat." Natasha nickte leicht.

„Also: Malfoy und ich sind nur Freunde. Meine Gefühle? Nun ja… ich habe mir schon öfter mal vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn wir zusammen wären. Ich meine, er kann verdammt gut küssen." Sie grinste Natasha an und diese erwiderte es.

„Aber, heute hat mich so eine Slytherin angesprochen und nun ja, sie erzählte mir, dass seine Ex von ihm schwanger sei." Natasha starrte sie entsetzt an. „Und da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nichts von ihm weiß und ihm einfach so vertraut habe, genau das was man bei einem Slytherin nicht tun sollte. Und deswegen glaube ich, dass ich es bei dem „Freunde-sein" belassen sollte."

„Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen? Vielleicht ist sie ja auch nur in ihn verknallt und versucht dich gegen ihn aufzuhetzen."

„Natasha, wenn sie ihn erobern wollte, dann hätte sie andere Mittel. Es war Yvonne Zabini. Du kennst sie bestimmt. Glatte, lange schwarze Haare, volle Lippen, stechend grüne Augen. Das Mädchen ist wunderschön. Sie kann jeden haben."

„Ah, ich glaube ich weiß, wen du meinst. Die mit dem hübschen Haarschwung, den wir früher immer nachmachen wollten?"

„Genau die." Lily sah betreten zur Seite.

„Aber Lily, ich glaube wirklich, dass du mit ihm reden solltest. Er kann dir die Antworten auf deine Fragen geben. Und du solltest ihn nicht einfach von dir stoßen, wenn du nur Gerüchte kennst."

„Na gut, ich kann ja mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden." Der Regen setzte ein und prasselte laut ans Fenster. „Und jetzt bist du dran."

Mit einem Seufzer begann Natasha: „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, was zwischen Emilian und mir ist…nach außen hin sind wir gute Freunde. Hinter der Fassade…na ja am besten geht es wohl so zu beschreiben: Wir knutschen rum. Aber nicht mehr."

„Und was bedeutet das? Seid ihr zusammen?", harkte Lily nach.

„Nein. Sind wir nicht. Er ist kein Beziehungstyp. Im Grunde genommen führen wir eine offene Beziehung, wenn er will, kann er noch ein anderes Mädchen neben mir haben, allerdings hat er sich dagegen geweigert. Aber ich will ihn nicht anleinen, wenn mein Herz doch nicht einmal ihm gehört. Ich fände es falsch."

„Weiß er das mit Marek?"

„Ja. Er meint, dann ist es immerhin mal eine Herausforderung das Herz eines Mädchens zu erobern. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er damit glücklich ist."

„Natasha, mir erscheint es so, als ob du ihn dir nicht richtig ansiehst. Ihr beide lauft die meiste Zeit wie Honigkuchenpferde herum. Und trotzdem hast du Schuldgefühle. Aber die brauchst du nur zu haben, wenn du ihn wegen Marek auf der Stelle verlassen würdest."

Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. „Emilian ist viel zu liebenswürdig, als dass ich ihn wegen diesem unsensiblen Typen verlassen würde." Doch so richtig konnte sie Lily damit nicht überzeugen.

„Okay, ich muss dir noch etwas zeigen." Die Stimmen in Lilys Kopf wurden lauter, als wollten sie verhindern, was sie vorhatte. Sie setzte sich Natasha gegenüber und zog die Kette mit dem Schlüssel hervor.

„Den hier habe ich bei dem Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute mal, dass er mich irgendwie beeinflusst…"

„Du meinst: sie? Oder? Die Kette.", fragte Natasha verwirrt nach.

„Nein. Ich rede von dem Schlüssel, der an der Kette hängt." Natasha kam näher zu ihr heran und betrachtete die Kette von allen Seiten.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich sehe nur die Kette."

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Lily entsetzt.

„Ja. Tut mir leid.", wiederholte Natasha zerknirscht.

„Okay, das ist nicht gut. Vielleicht bin ich verrückt. In Wirklichkeit gibt es vermutlich keinen Schlüssel. Aber ich habe doch in der Bibliothek davon gelesen. Wieso kannst du ihn nicht sehen?"

„Nun, vielleicht braucht man dazu spezielle Fähigkeiten, oder so etwas…" Doch bevor sie weiterreden konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Megan stürmte herein.

„Was denkt er sich eigentlich, so etwas zu mir zu sagen?!", schrie Megan aufgebracht. Lily flüsterte etwas in Natashas Ohr, ging dann aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Turm in Richtung Slytherinkeller.

„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass du mich suchen würdest.", vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter sich, gerade als sie um die letzte Ecke zum Keller gehen wollte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage zuckte Lily erschrocken zusammen.

„Woher kommt die Angewohnheit von euch Slytherins euch immer hinter Ecken zu verstecken?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er musterte sie nur verständnislos.

„Wir sollten uns einen ruhigeren Platz zum Reden suchen.", meinte er, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufging.

Er ging neben ihr, allerdings mit einem gewissen Abstand.

„Hübsche Kette."

Sie sah an sich herunter und sah den Schlüssel an ihre Brust schlagen.

„Dankeschön. Findest du wirklich?" Sie sah ihn während seiner Antwort unverwandt an.

„Ja, vor allem der Schlüssel." Sie blieb abrupt stehen.

„Du kannst ihn sehen?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Ja, natürlich." Und dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, so als ob ihm erst jetzt klar würde, dass das, was er da eben gesagt hatte, nie seine Lippen verlassen hätte dürfen.

„Wieso?", platzte es aus Lily heraus.

Ich weiß, dass es gemein ist, an so einer Stelle Schluss zu machen, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.


	18. Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

Gut, anstatt eure Reviews zu beantworten und dabei zu viel zu verraten, habe ich dieses Kapitel hier als Antwort geschrieben. Auch wenn es, wie ich ehrlich zugebe, nicht alle Fragen ausreichend beantworten kann. Dieses Kapitel entstand größtenteils unter dem Einfluss von Amy MacDonald und Schokolade. Jaja weiter unten greife ich mal wieder sehr tief in die Kitschkiste(vermutlich auch ein Einfluss von Amy MacDonald und Schokolade). Aber was soll's: Ich wollte Natashas und Emilians Geschichte erzählen und das tue ich hiermit. Ich hoffe euch allen gefällt's.

„Wieso?", wiederholte sie, doch Malfoy machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er irgendetwas preisgeben. Er wandte sich ab, doch sie drehte ihn wieder zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Malfoy, wie kommt es, dass du den Schlüssel sehen kannst, während er für alle anderen unsichtbar ist?" Er schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm fürs erste abgenommen, denn hinter sich hörten sie die durchdringende Stimme von Julia, der Theatergruppenleiterin.

„Lily, Scorpius. Euch beide hatte ich gesucht." Die beiden Angesprochenen drehten sich um und während Lilys Lächeln eher gezwungen war, war Scorpius die Erleichterung anzusehen.

„Ich war begeistert von euch.", sie kam mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht auf sie zu. „Und die anderen auch. Ich glaube, ihr habt die sonstigen Bewerber in tiefe Depressionen fallen lassen. Es war einfach brillant. Und jetzt ratet mal: Ihr beide habt den Job. Ich denke wir können viel mit euch machen. Schon alleine das Make-up wird toll. Blond und rothaarig. Ich sehe das Plakat förmlich vor mir." Lily wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die Julia mit ihrem Geplapper verschwendete, ungeduldiger. Sie musste wissen, wieso Malfoy ihr nichts sagen wollte. „Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr den Aushang am schwarzen Brett nicht gelesen habt? Da stand nämlich drauf, dass ihr die Rollen habt und dass HEUTE um 15 Uhr Probe ist. Und jetzt lasst mich mal nachsehen: Oh wir haben schon Viertel nach 3. Also meine Lieben kommt mit."

„Ähm Julia.", meldete sich Lily zu Wort. „Wir können nicht, wir müssen noch etwas besprechen."

„Nein, das müssen wir nicht.", warf Malfoy etwas zu schnell ein. Sie drehten sich zueinander um. Lily sah ihn wütend an, während sein Blick verschlossen war.

„Oh je, Beziehungsstress?", mischte sich Julia ein. „Ich kann das gut verstehen. Lasst euch Zeit."

Etwas verspätet rief Lily ihr hinterher: „Wir sind nicht zusammen." Malfoy drehte sich unterdessen um und verschwand schnellen Schrittes. Lily hetzte hinterher.

„Malfoy, wäre es so schlimm, wenn du es mir verraten würdest." Er wendete sich ihr zu und sah sie mit einem unfreundlichen Blick an.

„Lily, der Sinn und Zweck vom Weglaufen von einer Person ist, dass man nicht mit ihr reden muss."

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich finde schon, dass wir das klären sollten."

„Na gut. Dann fang an." Sein Gesicht war nach wie vor unfreundlich und unter normalen Umständen hätte sie kehrtgemacht und ihn für den Rest ihres Lebens ignoriert, doch nun stellte sie erneut ihre Frage: „Wieso siehst du den Schlüssel?"

„Lily, denk doch mal nach. Es gibt für alles eine logische Erklärung."

Lily strich sich durch die Haare; eine Geste, die sie stets anwendete, wenn sie nachdachte.

„Komm schon, die Lösung ist so nahe liegend." Als Lily den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er ärgerlich fort: „Was glaubst du, warum ich den Anhänger von deinem Handgelenk zu mir habe kommen lassen? Warum ich mich so für dich interessiert habe? Weil ich Lust hatte, eine Gryffindor zu ärgern?" Wenn er sie schon so fragte, schien das Sinn zu machen.

„Lily, wie hätte ich denn auf dich aufmerksam werden können?"

„Du hast auch einen." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er nickte und hatte einen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und wieso hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"

„Jeder, der einen Schlüssel besitzt muss seine Geheimnisse selbst erkunden."

„Na gut, dann fange ich damit am Besten jetzt gleich an. Also: Wieso und woher kommen diese Schlüssel? Was haben sie für einen Zweck? Das mit dem Gedankenlesen und Herzen-Sehen, kann es ja irgendwie nicht gewesen sein, oder?" Sie hatte noch tausende Fragen, doch als sie Malfoys mildes Lächeln sah, hörte sie auf zu reden.

„Lass mich raten: ich muss das irgendwie alleine herausfinden." Sie war es leid, dass sie durch den Schlüssel so viele Probleme hatte. Die Stimmen verstummten nur in Malfoys Nähe und da konnte sie sich schließlich nicht ewig aufhalten.

„Na gut, dann nur noch eine Frage: Wieso hat dich der Schlüssel gerade auf mich gebracht?"

Er lachte. „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen."

„Natürlich. Aber das werde ich vermutlich erfahren, wenn ich den anderen Rätseln auf die Spur gekommen bin, was? Hast du wenigstens einen Tipp für mich?" Sie sah ihn gespielt flehend an, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts preisgeben würde.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, das kommt nicht in Frage. Und nun lass uns zur Probe gehen."

So ruhig Lily nach außen hin wirkte, war sie im Inneren lange nicht. Julia hatte ihnen den Text ausgeteilt, der, zu Lilys großer Überraschung, von Emilian stammte. Der saß neben Julia und achtete darauf, dass die Sätze auch genau so gesprochen wurden, wie sie sollten. Hauptsächlich jedoch kommunizierte er per Zeichensprache mit Natasha, die als Kammerfrau immer an Lilys Rockzipfel hängen musste. Es war ein ziemliches Chaos, denn die Mehrheit war neu und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie gestikulieren mussten.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie traumlos. Sie hatte vor dem Schlafengehen den Schlüssel in ihren Koffer geräumt und damit ihre Gedanken zu ihm eingesperrt. Natürlich hörte sie trotzdem ihren Freundinnen im Schlafsaal bei deren Überlegungen zu, doch dies verstärkte den Effekt des Verdrängens nur noch.

Als sie nun am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand neben ihr auf dem Nachtschrank ein Ölkännchen. Sie richtete sich augenblicklich auf und griff nach der Karte, die daran hing. Sie wollte sie sofort öffnen, doch dann atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und aus. Dann öffnete sie sie langsam und sah einen Text, in der ihr bereits bekannten Schrift. Diesmal war er länger als ein Satz:

Ich weiß, dass du auf der Suche nach mir bist. Viele sind das. Doch nur wenige finden mich. Die Antworten auf deine Fragen werden nicht von alleine kommen. Also beginne mit dem Erforschen deiner Umgebung.

Ihr war zum Schreien zumute, so unzufrieden war sie mit dem Geschriebenen. Das nützte ihr gar nichts und die einzige Nachforschung, die sie heute machen würde, war die in ihrem Gehirn nach den Zaubersprüchen von Verwandlung.

„Oh, erzähl es bitte noch einmal, das ist so romantisch.", bettelte Emma, nach der Prüfung. Sie saßen alle auf Lilys und Natashas Betten verteilt im Schlafsaal und lauschten Natashas Stimme.

„Soo toll ist die Geschichte nun auch nicht.", hielt Natasha dagegen.

„Sie weiß einfach nicht, was sie an Emilian hat.", meinte Megan in einem tadelnden Ton.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass er wundervoll ist."

„Nun, dann erzähl es uns noch einmal und wir versprechen dir, dass wir dich dann zum Essen gehen lassen."

„Na gut, wenn ihr meint. Noch einmal von Anfang an?" Als die anderen Mädchen nickten, seufzte sie.

„Ich war absolut entsetzt, als ich erfuhr, dass Emilian mein Tanzpartner würde. Ich meine, ihr kennt ja die Gerüchte. Doch er war überraschend nett, zwar sah man ihm an, dass er lieber mit jemand anderem getanzt hätte, aber so ist das Leben. Er fragte mich also, ob ich so etwas schon früher gemacht hätte. Und ich antwortete wahrheitsgemäß mit Nein. Und ihr kennt doch sicher diese Situationen, wo man aus Höflichkeit das Gespräch nicht abbrechen lassen will und deswegen fragte ich ihn ebenfalls. Er eröffnete mir daraufhin erst einmal, was er schon für Auszeichnungen bekommen hatte und daraufhin hielt ich ihn für eingebildet. Ich war todunglücklich, dass ich gerade den Aufreißer der Schule erwischt hatte, aber ich blieb bei ihm, schließlich konnte er mir das Tanzen beibringen. Und ich sage es euch: es war himmlisch. Im Gegensatz zu Lily, die mit Christopher über das Parkett trampelte, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, schwebte ich in seinen Armen über die Tanzfläche und ich muss sagen: ab der zweiten Stunde begann ich es zu genießen." Bei der Erinnerung an Emilians Tanzkünste huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Jedenfalls wünschte ich ihm beim Spiel viel Glück, aber nur aus Selbstsucht, schließlich durfte er sich das Bein nicht brechen, mit wem hätte ich denn dann tanzen müssen. Er hat mich dann so komisch angesehen, als würde er mich zum ersten Mal wahrnehmen und wie er mir gestanden hat, war es auch so. Und ab da ging alles im Schnelldurchlauf. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich irgendwo alleine sah, fing er mich ab und tanzte mit mir, weil ich nur dann richtig bereit war, ihm etwas über mich zu erzählen. Und ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie sich jemand für meine Hobbys interessieren konnte. Und dann eines Tages ging es bei unserem Gespräch um Körpersprache und ich meinte, dass Frauen die besser entziffern können, als Männer und er meinte daraufhin: „Ach tatsächlich? Dann verrate mir mal, was mein Körper dir zu sagen versucht." Mein Kopf war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und seine Körpersprache war unmissverständlich. Mein Herz klopfte so stark, dass ich dachte, es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen oder dass er es wenigstens hören würde. Aber nichts dergleichen. Ich traute mich nicht zu antworten, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Daraufhin fragte er mit einem Lächeln: „Soll ich es dir verraten?" Aber natürlich ließ er sich keine Zeit, meine Reaktion abzuwarten und küsste mich einfach. Und seitdem treffen wir uns. Und manchmal bringt er mir kleine Geschenke mit oder fordert mich zum Tanzen auf." Ein glückliches Seufzen entfuhr den Mädchen.

Während des Essens ging Lily kurz zur Toilette, und als sie auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, begegnete sie Emilian. Er stand vor der weit geöffneten Tür und sah Natasha gedankenverloren an. Diese hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde wieder mit Marek versöhnt, natürlich waren die Verhandlungen nicht ganz sachte gewesen, doch als sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, den Namen Emilian nicht mehr zu erwähnen, war es fast wie früher. Lily stellte sich neben Emilian und blickte in die gleiche Richtung. Natasha lachte gerade über einen von Mareks Witzen und sah völlig losgelöst und glücklich aus.

„Er ist ein guter Freund von ihr. Es war notwendig, dass sie sich wieder vertragen.", sagte sie.

„Sie hat mir von ihren Gefühlen für ihn erzählt. Deswegen war sie so interessant für mich. Sie mochte mich nicht und war verliebt in einen anderen. Das erste konnte ich ändern, aber das zweite offenbar nicht."

„Aber Emilian, das stimmt nicht." Sie stellte sich vor ihn und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Sie mag dich unheimlich gerne, auch wenn sie es nicht weiß." Damit stellte sie sich wieder an ihren Platz und sie beobachteten gemeinsam, wie Natasha mit ihren Freunden lachte.

*****

Eine mehr oder weniger kleine Reviewantwort:

Zum Unterrichtsstoff: Ich bin ganz ehrlich, es stimmt, dass die Schüler/innen Dinge lernen, die Harry erst später beigebracht wurden. Aber dazu muss man sagen, dass ja Lehrpläne auch geändert werden können. Und: Man wächst an seinen Herausforderungen.

Warum sich Natasha so verhält, wie sie sich verhält: Sie mag Lily vielleicht sagen, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht mit Emilian einfach nur „rumzuknutschen", doch in Wirklichkeit ist es natürlich anders. Der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden beträgt ungefähr 2,5 bis 3 Jahre. In einem Alter von 13 ist das einschüchternd und Natasha ist sowieso nicht die Selbstbewussteste. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Sie redet sich ein, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Emilian eine andere neben ihr haben würde, doch natürlich empfindet sie etwas für ihn. Wie auch nicht? Sie verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm und er ist für sie sozusagen der erste feste Freund, doch aufgrund der Selbstzweifel, dass sie uninteressant sei und auch nicht die größte Schönheit von Hogwarts, kommt es, dass sie beschlossen hat, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, um so den Schmerz auszusperren, den ein Betrug von Emilian mit sich bringen würde. Ich hoffe jetzt ist es etwas klarer :D


	19. Erzähl mir etwas Wahres

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören alle Frau Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und leihe sie mir nur aus.

In Ordnung, meine Lieben! Es wurde mal wieder Zeit etwas zu schreiben.

Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett, vor sich einige Karten. Aufzeichnungen der Umgebung von Hogwarts, sowohl von Muggeln, als auch von Zauberern. Sie wusste nicht genau, wonach sie suchte, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, weshalb sie sich immer wieder ungeduldig die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Natasha war mit Emilian unterwegs und Megan, Holly und Emma waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, um an dem Gryffindorturm-Spiele-Nachmittag teilzunehmen. Also hatte Lily den Schlafsaal für sich allein. Und trotzdem kam sie nicht voran.

Malfoy hatte sie seit der Theaterprobe vor einer Woche nicht mehr gesprochen, sie wusste, dass er dicht halten würde und sie wollte nicht durch einen nutzlosen Versuch noch frustrierter werden, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie stand auf und tiegerte in dem Zimmer auf und ab. So schwer konnte die Lösung ja nun wirklich nicht sein. Sie las sich noch einmal das Kärtchen an dem Ölkännchen durch:

"Ich weiß, dass du auf der Suche nach mir bist. Viele sind das. Doch nur wenige finden mich. Die Antworten auf deine Fragen werden nicht von alleine kommen. Also beginne mit dem Erforschen deiner Umgebung."

"Was glaubst du, wer auch immer du bist, eigentlich, was ich hier mache?" Entnervt warf sie das Kärtchen an die Wand, von welcher es abprallte und in den schwarzen Rosen landete. Sie stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal, hindurch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu dem Ausgang, von dem aus man den See am schnellsten erreichen konnte. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen und starrte in den Regen hinaus.

"Lily, geht es dir gut?" Hinter Lily erklang Mareks Stimme.

"Klar."

Marek setzte sich neben sie und musterte sie von der Seite: "Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass ich dich kenne. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass du mir alles sagen musst, aber du solltest wissen, dass du mir alles anvertrauen kannst, was dich bedrückt. Oder hat sich seit dem Schwur an Silvester etwas geändert?" Sie hätte beinahe ja gesagt, denn seitdem war so viel passiert, dass es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und nicht wie 5 Monate.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur im Moment nicht so in der Stimmung zum Reden. Können wir nicht einfach hier sitzen und den Regen beobachten?"

"Aber klar doch." Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und ihr wurde auf einmal klar, dass sie Mareks Gedanken nicht hörte. Dass sie schon seit langem keine Gedanken mehr gehört hatte. Sie lächelte und genoss es, einfach nur dem Regen zu lauschen.

Sie kehrte in den Schlafsaal zurück. Er war düster, denn die Wolkendecke am Himmel hatte sich noch mehr verfinstert. Auf dem Boden fand sie nun wieder die Karte und seufzte. Sie erhob sich und betrachtete die Rosen. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie die seidenweichen Blätter einer Blüte nach, dann legte sie die Karte in ein Buch aus dem etwas fiel: es war die Karte, die damals bei den Rosen gewesen war. "Vertrau dem Schlüssel" stand darauf. Sie sah die beiden Kärtchen an und verglich die Schrift: es war die gleiche.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Gedanken, die kurz davor gewesen waren, einen Durchbruch zu erzielen, lösten sich in kleine Wölkchen auf, als Lily sich erschrocken umdrehte und die Kärtchen in das Buch zurück schob.

Megan sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass man lieber nicht fragen sollte. Lily ging aus dem Zimmer und in die Bibliothek.

Sie versuchte den Gedanken wiederzufinden, doch natürlich war das nicht so einfach. Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek blieb sie manchmal stehen und hatte das Gefühl die Lösung gleich zu haben, doch letztendlich stellte sich nur heraus, dass sie daran dachte, was sie noch für die nächste Prüfung lernen müsste. In der Bibliothek zog sie das Buch mit den beiden Kärtchen wieder hervor. Sie kamen offensichtlich vom selben Absender auch wenn sie an unterschiedlichen Dingen befestigt gewesen waren. Doch wieso hatte der Absender sich die Mühe gemacht ihr Gegenstände zu schicken? Hätten die Briefe allein nicht gereicht? Tief in Gedanken steuerte sie in die Richtung in der Pflanzenbücher standen. Sie zog eines mit dem verheißungsvollen Titel: "Alle Pflanzen, ihre Wirkung und wo man sie findet" heraus. Während ihr Zeigefinger auf den Seiten umherwanderte, um Schwarze Rosen zu finden, fragte sie sich insgeheim, ob sie überhaupt wissen wollte, wer ihr diese Nachrichten schickte.

"Die schwarzen Rosen faszinieren die Zauberer seit jeher. Sie haben sowohl eine beruhigende als auch eine aufwühlende Wirkung, je nachdem wer sie erhält. Sie sind außerdem sehr selten und nur in der Nähe der schottischen Stadt Inverness zu finden."

Lily blätterte ungläubig auf die nächste Seite, doch dort war bereits der nächste Eintrag zu schwarzem Rucola. Wenn es die schwarzen Rosen nur in der Nähe von Inverness gab musste das doch etwas bedeuten. Aufgeregt lief sie in die Abteilung für Muggelkunde. Ein paar Schüler brüteten über aufgeschlagenen Büchern und ihren eigenen Notizen, denn morgen stand die Muggelkundeprüfung an, die für manche eine ziemliche Herausforderung darstellen würde. Für Lily war das anders: Hermine hatte ihr und ihren Geschwistern die Muggelsitten erklärt und so wusste Lily bestens über Zahnärzte und Tupperparties Bescheid. Sie suchte sich ein Buch heraus, das von einem Muggel geschrieben war und "Erdöl - das schwarze Gold" hieß. Die ausführlichen Beschreibungen über die Geschichte des Erdöls überblätterte sie einfach bis sie zum Kapitel "Öl und Technik" gelangte. Am Rand sah man ein Ölkännchen und wäre sie nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen hätte sie womöglich einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Denn es war genau das Ölkännchen, das ihr gesendet worden war und darunter stand:

"Gerade mal seit 1975 gibt es sie, doch diese Ölkännchen sind bereits jetzt weltberühmt. Es gibt sie in vielen Farben und Formen. Viele Sammler reißen sich darum, da es sie nur in einer Stadt zu kaufen gibt, nämlich in Nigg Bay, Schottland."

Lily borgte sich schnell einen Stift und schrieb sowohl die Informationen über die schwarzen Rosen als auch die über die Ölkännchen heraus. Heute schien wohl ihr Glückstag zu sein.

Am frühen Abend, als die Theaterprobe hinter ihnen lag, schlenderten Lily und Malfoy ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel durch Hogwarts. Sie hatte ihn gebeten mit ihr zu reden. Nach einer Woche Funkstille wollte sie endlich wissen, was es mit Yvonne Zabini auf sich hatte. Den Schlüssel würde sie erst wieder zur Sprache bringen, wenn sie einen genauen Plan hatte. Einen genauen Plan wie sie die Schule schwänzen und nach demjenigen suchen konnte, der ihr die Karten geschickt hatte.

Es fiel ihr schwer das Gespräch zu beginnen, denn wie sollte man jemanden am geschicktesten fragen, ob er seine Exfreundin geschwängert hatte?

Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf einen Fenstersims. Die Beine waren angewinkelt, sodass sich ihre Fußspitzen nur leicht berührten. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster ins Dunkel und murmelte dann leise: "Erzähl mir etwas Wahres..."

"Etwas Wahres?" Seine Stimme war ebenso leise.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dich kaum kenne." Sie wendete sich ihm zu und sah ihm in die Augen. "Zum Beispiel deine Freunde. Dein bester Freund ist doch Peter Zabini. Wie kam das?"

"Du willst etwas über Peter Zabini wissen? Was hast du gehört?" Auf einmal schien er eher abweisend zu sein.

"Ich habe nichts gehört. Tut mir Leid." Nach einer kurzen Pause konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: "Was hätte ich denn hören können?"

Malfoy stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und sah dann seinerseits aus dem Fenster. "Peter und ich sind schon seit einigen Monaten keine besten Freunde mehr. Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, das wir bei Madam Puddifoot´s in Hogsmeade führten? Du hattest damals Recht. Leyla betrog mich. Ich glaube ich hab es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Doch als ich sie eines Tages händchenhaltend und Kosenamen austauschend in einem Gang entdeckt habe war ich außer mir. Peter und Leyla. Mein bester Freund und meine Freundin. Ich habe dann Geschichten und Gerüchte über sie verbreitet. Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass das nicht sonderlich fair war, denn mit Leyla spricht niemand mehr und Peter hat nur noch seine Schwester Yvonne. Schließlich ist er ja derjenige, der allen die Freundin oder die potentiellen Freundinnen wegschnappen würde. Dass ich ihren Ruf ruiniert habe war meine Rache. Ich denke sie hätten dasselbe getan, wenn ich ihnen nicht zuvor gekommen wäre." Lily wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und schwieg lieber. "Seit dem Vorfall versucht Yvonne sich einerseits mit mir gut zu stellen und andrerseits will sie alle meine Freunde auf ihre Seite ziehen." Er zuckte die Achseln so als wolle er sich von der Erinnerung befreien und Abstand gewinnen. "So viel zu meinen Freunden." Nun kam wieder die Ironie in ihm zum Vorschein und er grinste sie an. "Willst du noch ein paar solcher netten Geschichten erfahren?"

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und lächelte ebenfalls. "Gibt es denn noch mehr?"

Er sprang von dem Sims herunter und stellte sich vor sie: "Nein. Und wenn doch würde ich sie dir nicht erzählen, denn ich finde, dass wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit mit schöneren Beschäftigungen füllen können. Komm mit. Wir klauen uns was zum Essen und dann kann ich dir erzählen, was meine Lieblingsspeisen sind." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, hob sie vom Sims und nahm ihre Hand. Lily ließ sich mitnehmen und lächelte in sich hinein.


End file.
